My Fallen Angel
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: The Daughters of the Stars play around with fate. What happens when they play around with the lives of a certain princess and demon? SMIY please, read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**My Fallen Angel**

You guys must hate me for starting another story, but oh well.

A/N: Ok, this takes place during the Silver Millennium because I like those kinds of stories more so than any other kinds. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father is not dead. He's the current Lord of the West. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still half-brothers, but they don't kill each other. They even live in the same home. Yes… surprise, surprise. They… tolerate each other… to a certain extent. If you're expecting the Shikon no Tama to have some major part in this story, then let me be the one to disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: **It goes without saying, but I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Prologue

"Ugh…my head." A pale female said underneath the moonlight. She was sitting in an unusual surrounding, but took no notice of it.

Raven locks danced across her shoulders as she rubbed her sore head. Her eyes, currently shut, were pure ebony, or they would've been had it not been for the violet traces clearly visible.

"Where am I?" She asked after opening her eyes revealing said colors.

Taking in her surroundings, she could tell this was not her home… home planet that is. The air was different and because of that, the girl felt light-headed.

Then the darkness claimed its victim, but not before another came into her line of vision.

Silver hair and piercing eyes of amber were the most conspicuous of the stranger's traits through her blurred vision. She didn't have enough time to take in the other features when she blacked out

**At the Same Time**

Sesshomaru, an inuyoukai whose strength was unmatched (except by his father), first son of the Great Inutaisho, and the next Lord of the West, was out on a midnight stroll.

Sleep could not claim him on this warm summer night. He meandered through the garden, but had no true destination. Sesshomaru had hoped that the night air would help in clearing his mind; the mind that had been plagued, but by what, you ask. To that he did not have an answer. For the first time, there something he could not confirm. It was just there and it wasn't leaving to his dismay.

He turned eyes of pure amber to the full moon. In its brilliance, the entire area was brightened allowing him to see where he was going after he turned away from the full moon.

Then an unfamiliar, yet pleasing, scent caught his awareness. Turning his head in that direction, he walked until he came across an unusual sight.

There, laying unconscious on the ground, was a female (he noted) dressed in an unusual attire. She wore a simple lavender summer dress, which was sleeveless, that reached her shins. It covered her, yet he still thought it revealed too much of her pale skin.

Taking a closer look, she appeared to be human, but at the same time, she didn't. Had it not been for her scent, he, the great Sesshomaru, almost would've been fooled. Almost.

Maybe that was why he chose not to kill her for trespassing on the Western Lands. She had an aura that was not common among humans. Could she be a miko? No, it was unlikely due to the way she was dressed.

Of course, his father was another reason. It disgusted him still that his father chose to mate a human after the death of his mother. And living proof of this union was Inuyasha, his half-brother…a half-demon.

Still, he wouldn't kill the hanyou. They, after all, share the same blood and that was the ONLY reason he didn't kill him.

'_That… and'_, he thought with an inward smirk, '_there would be no one else to _(on rare occasions)_ take my frustration out on, less you count Jaken_.'(Not really fond of the thing, but he's in the story) 'Maybe I should just get rid of her.' Sesshomaru thought turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Sesshomaru reached for the hilt of Tokijin (sp?), one of his two swords, but then he looked at the sleeping maiden and for the first time, he withdrew his hand. He just couldn't. Why? (Because you'll ruin the whole story)

'Ugh, I know I will regret this later…' He thought as he gently picked her up. (Yes, he has both arms because like I said, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru _tolerate_ each other)

She stirred slightly, but did not awaken. This was when Sesshomaru decided to take a closer look. She had an uncommon pale complexion and as said earlier, her attire was strange.

But it was her scent, which was what brought him to her in the first place, that caught and kept his attention.

It was that of roses and lavender; not one human he knew of had such a scent… but then what could she be, if not human or demon?

So there was _HIS_ reason for keeping her alive. He would solve this mystery… after all, she confused him and he was _NOT_ fond of being in a state of confusion.

**Somewhere Else…**

"Princess Hotaru…" a servant said softly before she went into the vacant room. Upon entering, she found that said princess was not here and following that… "PRINCESS HOTARU!"

It was then that a middle-aged man came running down the corridors.

King Cronos had short obsidian locks and the same black violet eyes, which Hotaru inherited. Clad in black armor and a violet lined cape, he came upon the stuttering servant demanding to know what the screaming was all about.

After finally calming down, she said meekly, "The princess is not present in her room."

He turned to said room to find that his daughter was indeed not present. He fell to his knees and stared into the empty room.

**In the Darkest Shadows**

"Hasn't the poor man suffered enough?" asked a small child with a pallid complexion and bluish white hair that reached her elbows. The girl had unnatural pale blue eyes that seemed to have lost the life in them. She was no more than six or seven wearing a pastel sea green kimono with blue flowers imprinted on it, "First his wife… now his daughter? What do you accomplish from such an action, my sister?"

"First of all, little sister," said an older female. She was possibly nineteen or twenty. She had the same pallid complexion and long bluish white hair; however, her azure eyes were full of life and instead of being let down, her hair was gathered into a pony-tail that she elegantly draped over her shoulder. The kimono she wore was the same style, but the colors were reversed… a pastel blue with sea green flowers, "Don't you think Sesshomaru and Hotaru need someone in their lives? And second, I was bored."

"You're insufferable." The small girl said as she placed her index finger and thumb at the bridge of her nose.

"I know, but you love me anyway…" The older said with a heart-warming smile.

**On the Moon**

"Queen Serenity, may I ask why you didn't stop those two?" Luna asked watching as the Lunarian queen stared at the Earth from the balcony.

"As troublesome as they are, they mean well. We just have to worry about Cronos for now." Said Queen Serenity still staring at the blue Earth.

"What of Hotaru?" Artemis asked.

The queen did not reply; all she did was look down towards the ground where she spotted a figure. She identified him as Prince Darien of Earth.

"Queen Serenity?" Luna asked worried about her Queen.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: Oh, unless you want me to pair up Inuyasha with one of the princesses, I'll put him with Kagome. So, it all depends on you. Which is basically a way of saying, "REVIEW"

This is my first Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover so I'm going to need a lot of help. Please!


	2. Chapter 1

**My Fallen Angel**

Responses to Reviews

**lexalicious: **I'm glad you like my story.

**Sailor Ra: **(laughs nervously) yep, a new story… No, I don't think the pairing is weird. I actually think it'd be kinda funny. I'll try to update Reality.

**Harpygirl91: **I'm glad you love the story. There needs to be more Sesshomaru/Hotaru. Happy Birthday! Read your profile… consider this my thank you for reading my stories.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: **tell me why this story is centered on _him_. (Glares at smirking Sesshomaru) Hello! There's a reason why the show is called _Inuyasha_!

**Serena: **and don't forget about _Sailor_ _Moon_

**Saturn's Spawn: **One; it's centered on Sesshomaru AND Hotaru. And two; get over it or I'll have you (points at Inuyasha) dressed up in something pink.

**Sesshomaru**: That would be a sight to see.

**Inuyasha**: (pulls out Tetsusaiga)

**Kagome**: SIT (Inuyasha sized crater)

(after getting out of said crater) **Inuyasha**: What are you doing here?

**Kagome**: Getting paid to make sure you leave everyone alone

**Hotaru and Saturn's Spawn**: On with the Story

Chapter 1

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a rather lavish room. Her head, which was throbbing profusely before, now settled down to a minor headache, but she still felt a little dizzy.

Where was she? How did she get here? And more importantly, how does she get home?

She didn't take the time to look around her room any further, instead, she headed straight for the door, but before she could open it, it slid open itself and there before her stood the figure she saw before she blacked out.

How she could tell? She had already distinguished the two prominent traits and was now taking in the rest.

Hotaru stood in awe.

There in front of her, a tall male stood. Silver hair spilled gracefully past his shoulders. He had a somewhat pale complexion, though not as pale as she. His eyes, currently locked with hers, were of pure amber. Adorned on his forehead was a blue crescent moon and on each cheek, two magenta stripes were seen. The clothing he wore was a pristine white with intricate designs. Though it was hidden underneath his armor. Draped elegantly over his shoulders was his…tail?

"Awake? It's been two days," he said breaking Hotaru from her stupor.

Hotaru could only nod once before a clawed hand swiftly tilted her chin so that he could, apparently, examine her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman that stood before him.

Now that her eyes were open, he finally saw the intense color of her unique eyes. His own eyes, though unknown to the girl before him, widened a fraction. He had never seen such color. For most of the time, the women he had seen had brown eyes.

Yet another reason for him to solve this living puzzle.

She had been quiet all the time and he was starting to wonder if she had a voice.

"Your name," he said; his hand was still in place.

"Hotaru," she said in a hushed tone, but he heard it all the same thanks to his 'superior' youkai hearing. Still wondering why he didn't let go, she just so happened forgot to mention that she was Hotaru, Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth.

He would've asked her more had it not been for a VERY rude interruption.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" a new gruff voice called out.

Hotaru felt Sesshomaru, as she had just learned, remove his hand as he turned around to face the voice.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyance clearly evident in his tone.

"Nothing except Father would like to— who's she?" the Hanyou asked looking at Hotaru. A low growl emitted from Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to back off, and so he did, "Anyway, Father wants to talk to you."

Sesshomaru inclined his head as he said, "Very well." Then he turned around to face Hotaru who was still standing there.

"You are not permitted to leave this room until further notice." He said before turning and leaving a stunned Princess.

And to make sure that she wouldn't leave, a guard was stationed in front of her door.

After taking all that in, it just dawned on our beloved princess that she was a prisoner in a strange land with strange people.

'Wonderful, now what am I supposed to do?' she inwardly asked herself.

With Sesshomaru 

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked upon entering an office that belonged to none other than the great Inutaisho, the Lord of the West.

"Just exactly what do you plan to do with the girl?" he asked right away taking his eyes off the papers that lay before him, "We've had prisoners before, but you've never treated them the way you're treating her. If I didn't any know better, I'd say you were attracted to the young maiden."

Silence was his response before Inutaisho heard something that resembled a grunt.

"Strange creature, wouldn't you agree? I almost thought she was human; she very well looks the part." Inutaisho said looking back down at his papers.

"Looks can be deceiving," Said Sesshomaru.

"Very well, I will acknowledge that the girl belongs to you since she is _your_ prisoner. You may do with her as you please."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly before leaving the room never knowing the inward smirk of his father.

With Hotaru  
Hotaru was staring out the window when she heard the door slide open.  
"You don't even have enough respect to face someone when they enter the room?" an all too familiar voice asked. She turned to face the voice. 

For a moment, nothing, but then Hotaru's eyes widened before she bowed slightly. She whispered, "Um…could you please tell me who you are and where I am?"

A silver eyebrow rose as he eyed the wearily, "You mean you don't know?"

Hotaru straightened herself before shaking her head.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru was more than shocked, but he kept his calm cool mask on without failing.

After a moment of silence, "Tell me this, girl—"

"Hotaru"

"Excuse me?" he asked overlooking the fact that she had the nerve to interrupt him. All things considered, the only reason she lived was because he didn't get his answers yet, and would most certainly not get them if she were dead.

"My name is Hotaru. After all, did you not ask me my name not too long ago?"

Once again, silence before he continued, "Tell me this, _Hotaru_, where are you from?"

"I—" (don't you just love interruptions?)

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" a childish voice called out.

Not a second later, a small energetic blur made its way through the door and latched itself securely around Sesshomaru's leg.

Hotaru tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"RIN!" yet another voice called out. There in the doorway stood a toad-like being that was panting until its eyes widened, "A HUMAN!"

Not a second later, that _thing_ found its way to the ground courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Are your senses that weak, Jaken? She is not human." Sesshomaru said casting the small youkai a jaded look, then turning his attention to the one that was human. "What is it, Rin?"

Everyone in the land knew that Sesshomaru considered Rin his daughter. Yes, he, the great Sesshomaru, considered this small human something precious of his and because no one dared to say otherwise, it has been known that the girl was Sesshomaru's daughter; nothing more, nothing less.

"Uncle Inuyasha (to the dismay of Sesshomaru) told Rin that there was a visitor." The small girl dubbed as Rin replied before turning her head to meet a speechless princess, "are you that visitor?"

"Uhhh," Hotaru didn't know how to respond to that because technically, she wasn't visiting.

"Jaken, take Rin to her room." Without another word, the small demon dragged the energetic child down the hallways and out of sight.

Tired of the situation and deciding that he would leave it until tomorrow, Sesshomaru readied himself to turn and leave the room when a small voice stopped him, "Uhhh, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You do have manners," the inuyoukai remarked wryly before facing the girl.

"Should…Rin… come and ask something like that again, what should I say?" Hotaru asked.

"The truth," Sesshomaru replied before once again readying himself to leave the room when once again, he was stopped.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you are a prisoner and further more, property of this Sesshomaru." With that, he left.

'Great, I'm stuck with a guy who refers to himself in third person. How lucky am I?' She thought dryly before deciding to turn in.

**In the Darkest Shadows**

Those two same mysterious beings were watching this scene from a bowl filled with a thick silvery metallic liquid type substance.

"Well, they're definitely getting along." Said the younger girl sarcasm just dripping off each word.

"Must you be so negative?" asked the older girl. (I bet you're wondering what their names are)

"I have to be." Then the smaller girl moved her open palm over the bowl causing the metallic substance to split in two.

Then the older one moved her own pale hand over the thick liquid and one half of this stuff revealed Hotaru sleeping peacefully while Sesshomaru just stood by the window of his room staring up at the moon.

…

"I should've known you two had something to do with this." Said a new voice.

They both turned to see a woman with long flowing green hair while a small portion was held at the top in a small bun, and garnet eyes. She was dressed in a Sailor Scout attire and carried with her a key like staff.

"Hello, Pluto." Said the younger sister asked dully.

Sailor Pluto narrowed her before an exasperated sigh was heard coming from the Guardian of the Gates of Time. "You two are more trouble than you're worth. You do realize that, right?" She then moved to the bowl and watched the two figures within in the silver liquid.

"Does this mean you're helping us?" asked one of the two sisters. The lively one…

"Against my better judgement." The Guardian replied as her eyes wandered from Sesshomaru to Hotaru.

**On the Moon**

"Where do you think Hotaru is?" Serena asked having tea with the other princesses in the garden.

"I say we stop sitting here and go and look for her!" Amara, the tomboyish princess of Uranus, shouted. She always was protective of the Princess of Saturn.

"I wonder where Trista is." The princess of Neptune thought as she calmly sipped her tea.

"Where else but guarding the Gates of Time," Princess Mina replied as she shivered at the thought of living Trista's life. Forever bound the Gates, she will eternally live a secluded life.

"Well, at least we know where Trista is, but what about Hotaru?" the frantic princess of Mars asked.

"What do you think, Amy?" Lita asked with worry apparent in her emerald eyes.

"I…I don't know, Lita. The servant who went into Hotaru's room said Hotaru disappeared through magic. But for it to go unnoticed for that long of a period, who do you think is responsible." Said person replied trying to think of a solution.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: don't you just love life's little surprises? Anyway, who are these mysterious sisters that Sailor Pluto's helping? What's going to happen when Sesshomaru finds out Hotaru's true identity?

Ok, so far, I have one suggestion; Inuyasha and Amara. Any other ideas before I go on?


	3. Chapter 2

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Harpygirl91:** Yes, I bet we all want to see what will happen when Sesshomaru find's out who Hotaru really is.

**pyro the dark angel:** I'm just gonna put it to a vote. I don't plan on having Inuyasha fall in love right away.

**lexalicious:** As I told, pyro, I'm gonna put it to a vote. But, Mina and Miroku sound interesting. I'll keep that in mind. And I'm glad you like this story.

**Sailor Ra:** It's ok and I'm glad you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 2

Now normally, because of Saturn's distance from the sun, it was still rather dark when most were up and ready to begin their day.

Well, not for this Saturnarian Princess.

The sunlight penetrated the darkness Hotaru was so accustomed to so when she opened her eyes, it took her a while to adjust to the light, however, despite her blurred vision, she was still able to distinguish white overlapped by silver.

When her eyes finally adapted to the bright light, she came face to face with her captor, Sesshomaru, who was standing right by her bed.

Taking all this in, Hotaru was about to…scream her head off. However, before she could, an impassive, "Don't" stopped her.

Hotaru blinked once or twice before sitting up straight and bowing her head. 'Great, this is going to turn into habit' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl who had somehow found her way into his every thought for the past two or three days. She was none like any other he had encountered before, human and demon alike. Of course, he had already concluded that she was neither, so then… what was she?

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama," Hotaru said quietly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow showing that she had his attention, "You have yet to answer question. Where am I?"

"And you have yet to answer mine, so we're even." Was Sesshomaru's response, "Who…or rather… what are you?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Would I ask you if I did?"

Hotaru blushed for a moment before reaching for something. She went to her neck and what ever she was reaching for, she removed from her person. Within her clasped hand, Hotaru revealed a pendant.

Sesshomaru eyed the jewelry in the girl's hand. It was a deftly crafted silver chain, but what caught his eyes was the ornament that hung from the chain. It looked like a silver coin with a strange violet symbol emblazoned upon it.

"The symbol," Sesshomaru said, "what does it stand for?"

"Saturn" was Hotaru's reflexive reply.

"Saturn?" now obviously, the inuyoukai had absolutely no idea what she was referring to, but he showed no bewilderment. He only turned his gaze back to the black violet eyes of this strange maiden.

Hotaru inclined her head, "Saturn is my home."

"And where is this 'Saturn'?" He asked still eyeing Hotaru when all of a sudden, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Once again, Hotaru watched as a lively little thing latched itself onto the leg of the inuyoukai who was obviously used to the treatment of his leg.

"Rin," he said looking down as Rin gave him her smile. Then she let go as she turned to face Hotaru. Rin tilted her head to the side in confusion before she realized, "You're that girl from yesterday."

Hotaru nodded once hoping with all her might that the girl wouldn't repeat that same question. As true as it was, she couldn't bring herself to say that she was a prisoner.

"Rin, this is Hotaru. She is a guest that will be staying with us." Sesshomaru said as he sensed the tension coming from the now speechless Saturnarian princess.

'First prisoner, now guest? What is wrong with this guy?' Hotaru mentally asked herself.

It was then that another familiar being entered the room, though this time there was no loud outburst. Probably for fear of his life Hotaru concluded.

"Jaken, go find some suitable clothing for Hotaru. Rin, go with him."

It was Hotaru's turn to tilt her head, "Guest?"

"Do you want to tell her you're a prisoner?" Sesshormaru asked, "which you still are."

"You find my attire unsuitable?" Hotaru asked as she watched him turn around.

"Are you going to make it a habit of stopping me before I leave?" Sesshomaru asked this time, not even turning around, "and yes, those clothes are not suitable." And with that he left, but, to Hotaru's surprise, he left the door open and the guard wasn't there!

Hotaru was still sitting on her bed involuntarily fingering her chain when Jaken returned with, what Hotaru assumed, her suitable clothing.

It was a lavender kimono with white blossoms imprinted on the silk-like fabric. Hotaru could tell this was a very expensive article of clothing. Now she was confused. Who gives such a fine piece of clothing to a prisoner?

"Be grateful, Wench," Jaken muttered, but not before Rin came into the room.

"HA! Jaken-Sama!" Rin reprimanded as she gave Hotaru an apologetic look.

Hotaru smiled and inclined her head Jaken gave her the kimono.

It was definitely something she wasn't accustomed to wearing, but oh well… She got it on all the same, with a little help from Rin.

Hotaru looked at herself through a full-length mirror when Rin's giggle made her turn around, "Rin thinks you look very pretty."

"Thank you, Rin-chan," Hotaru said.

It was then that her eyes traveled to the still open door where a familiar figure stood leaning on the doorframe.

His amber orbs locked with amethystine ebony orbs. Feeling a blush coming, Hotaru turned her gaze back to Rin, but she could still feel the intense gaze of Sesshomaru on her when he said, "guests are permitted to leave their rooms."

Hotaru immediately looked back at Sesshomaru with bewilderment evident in her eyes.

"As I said earlier, you are a guest," he said turning around and once again leaving the two girls.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: Inuyasha, give them the pairings they can vote for.

**Inuyasha**: Why me?

**Saturn's Spawn**: Because they involve you, baka!

**Inuyasha**: Oh…

**Me/Kagome**

**Me/Amara**

**Me/Trista**

**Me/… (Meaning if you have your own suggestion)**

I wonder who the lucky girl is.

**Saturn's Spawn**: or cursed. Anyway, Please REVIEW and vote, but I'm not having Inuyasha falling in love anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Harpygirl91: **I know, Sesshomaru seems a little nicer than he should be.

**pyro the dark angel: **yes, for someone like Inuyasha, it definitely takes time.

**Sailor Ra: **(laughs) if he were pure evil, I wouldn't have him as Hotaru's dad! However, excessively protective and mischievous is not a very good combination.

**vic: **I agree with Koga and Raye. They do make a cute couple. I might do that; I'm not really sure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 3

Of all the rooms there were, only two were occupied by Sesshomaru, and ONLY Sesshomaru.  
One was his own room and the library, which shelved hundreds and hundreds of books. His father was too busy to use the library, and of course, the servants couldn't read much. And Inuyasha would never go near a book.  
No, only he used the library and most of the time it's only to get away from everything and everyone else.  
And then… he smelled her. He smelled the female in a room he considered one of his sanctuaries.

He now mentally cursed himself for allowing her to leave her room. 'She was a prisoner…' he told himself.

Yes, it's been two days since he made the pronouncement that she was permitted allowed to leave her quarters. And in that time, he avoided her while hearing her spending her time with Rin. How he knew? His hearing picked up the twos' laughter and it felt, yes, he, Sesshomaru, felt a tad bit jealous that another had his _daughter's_ attention. Of course, from looking at him, you wouldn't be able to tell.

'_Of course_,' he reminded himself, '_I never said she couldn't be in that room_.' But then the thought struck. A female was in a library, a room full of books. What was she doing in there? Surely she can't read, he told himself.

Just when he had one answer, another question takes its place.

He followed her scent, which he had now memorized, and he was about to slide the door when…

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them before turning his gaze towards the soon-to-be-late Inuyasha.

"What is it, _brother_?" he asked coldly.

"Father—"

Not allowing Inuyasha to waste his time any further, Sesshomaru cut him off by simply leaving.

Inuyasha fell over (anime style) as Sesshomaru left. He, too, was about to leave when he smelled something coming from the room dubbed as _Sesshomaru's_ _library_. 'Heck, the only reason we call it that is because he's the only one in there. No reason why I can't.' Inuyasha thought.

He walked into the eerily quiet room to find the most amazing sight. The girl, he learned as Hotaru, was sitting there reading!

"You can read!" Inuyasha shouted more than asked.

Hotaru looked up to see the hanyou's stunned face, nodded, and turned her attention back to the book in her hand.

**With Sesshomaru**

"Sesshomaru, I know you're there." Said Inutaisho looking over some papers as usual.

Behind the door, Sesshomaru stood there. 'Of course he knows' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he slid the door open, "You wanted to see me?"

"Have you put any thought in who you will choose as a mate?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, 'now where did that come from?'

"I don't really care much if you choose our 'guest'," he said not once looking up.

"And what makes you think I have an interest in her? She is just a prisoner, nothing more."

"I've said it before; we've had prisoners before and you've never treated them the way you treat this one girl."

"You've also said before that you acknowledged her as _my_ prisoner and that I may treat her as I wish."

"That I did. However, if you should not choose a mate in time, I will be forced to choose one for you."

Silence…

"You may go."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod before leaving the room inwardly seething, but of course, showed no sign of it. He almost decided to take his frustration out on Inuyasha or Jaken when that same pleasing scent calmed him down.

He hadn't noticed it, but his feet had led him to the library once again. He could smell Inuyasha's scent lingering in the room. 'First, the girl… now, the hanyou.' He thought bitterly.

He slid the door open and looked ahead to see the girl sitting where he normally sat with a book in her hand.

His eyes widened a fraction, but with her gaze intent towards the book, she took no notice of it.

"You read?" Sesshomaru asked though in a more composed manor than that of Inuyasha.

A small giggle made his eyebrow rise slightly. "And what is so amusing?" he snapped.

"You…Your brother—"

"Half-brother" Sesshomaru corrected in contempt.

"Forgive me; half-brother. Well, had it not been for your physical attributes, I never would've guess you two were related."

Sesshomaru seemed to have agreed with that statement. Yes, the fact that he was related to the hanyou was rather amazing.

"Half-brother?" Hotaru asked, "So you two have different mothers?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment which made Hotaru feel uncomfortable when he said, "My mother…"

Hotaru covered her mouth with her hand for a second and when she lowered it she whispered, "My mother died as well."

In silence, their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. In this silence, Sesshomaru forgot what started this whole conversation when his eyes traveled from hers to the book in her hand.

"Where did you learn to read?"

Finally snapping back into reality, Hotaru looked down to her own hands and said, "I was taught to read along with the other princesses."

**At the Same Time**

"You go through all that trouble to bring them together, and now you send thoughts of choosing a mate for Sesshomaru into his father's head!" said the younger girl with disapproval apparent in her tone.

"One, I'm not exactly a good guy. And two, I'm still bored. Now, let's make things even more interesting." The older said with a mischievous glint in her lively cerulean eyes.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: wow, so now, Sesshomaru knows… well sort of. How will these two mysterious girls, well one of them, make things more _interesting_? And just who are they anyway? Well, I know, but I'm not telling. At least, not yet. And I think I'm going start introducing more of the characters…maybe.

**Ok, so here are the votes.**

Inuyasha/Kagome: 1

Inuyasha/Amara: 1

Inuyasha/Trista: 0

Inuyasha/Lita: 1

Inuyasha/Raye: 1

Inuyasha/…: 0

**Saturn's Spawn**: Ok, I like everyone's suggestions so far, but I won't accept Amy, Michelle, or Serena. Got it?

**Sesshomaru**:Why are you so interested in the half-breed's love life anyway?

**Saturn's Spawn **(shrugs): Why are you so interested in Hotaru?

**Sesshomaru**: Did I not state that I show no interested in her?

**Saturn's Spawn**: Well, then be happy with whomever your father chooses as your mate. Now, be nice and ask them for me.

**Sesshomaru **(draws Toukijin): Review or I will—

**Saturn's Spawn**: let me rephrase that; ask them nicely or do you want Inuyasha to do it because you _can't_? Not that he could either, but at least he wouldn't kill them.

**Sesshomaru: **Review…please… (Mutters something about evil authors)


	5. Chapter 4

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

**vic: **I'm glad you find the last chapter amusing.

**Firefly of Saturn: **Yes, don't we all want to know the names of the two sisters. I can't reveal their names yet, but I will eventually. Just be patient.

**pyro the dark angel: **Look below.

**Sailor Ra: **Tenseiga is the sword that can bring people back to life, not Toukijin.

**lexalicious: **I agree that Trista is lonely, but from the votes so far, it looks like it's going to be Kagome.

**Harpygirl91: **I might do Koga and Raye; I'm not really sure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 4

"That…that… arrogant, pretentious, pompous, conceited, egotistical, self-absorbed, narcissistic …He…I…He can't do this to me!"

Hotaru had another string of colorful vocabulary that she couldn't say out loud even if she wanted to. 'Cursed etiquette lessons,' She thought, but she had every right to think those words.

"He wanted answers; I gave him answers. And what does he do? He locks me in!"

**Flashback**

"So, you're saying that you're a princess of a distant planet _and_ death incarnate known as Sailor Saturn? And you just happened to wake up here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"Somehow, I find that highly unlikely."

"But it's the truth!"

"Should you be a princess, your people would have _at least_ made an attempt to find you in the time you've resided here."

To that, Hotaru had no reply. Why hasn't she heard anything? Surely word would've gotten out that she was missing. She's been gone for almost a week.

Without another word, Hotaru felt his grip around her wrist as he pulled her off her seat and dragged her down the hall.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hotaru shouted which surprised both him and herself. It was then that she fell under the intense gaze of two amber orbs as she was all, but shoved, into her room. The guard returned to his stationed post by her door so she couldn't escape.

**End of Flashback**

In just a few moments, everything changed. What happened? He had no reason to assume she was lying. In fact, everything points the truth. She was… she is… the Princess of Saturn.

Sesshomaru scowled. Everything did change. She wasn't just a prisoner. She was royalty and if word got out that she was imprisoned here… He was no fool. He knew word would eventually get out. And chaos would ensue.

Yet… for some reason he couldn't just simply return her… He couldn't just let her go like that.

Sesshomaru was currently in his library reading the book that Hotaru had in her hands earlier. Or… he was until he looked up when he heard the words she was, no doubt, using to describe HIM. Yes, she was at the end of the hallway, a good distance away, but he heard her all the same.

He smirked. '_It's nice to know she thinks so _fondly_ of me._' he thought dryly. Placing the book where it laid since the departure of Hotaru, he stood and left the room.

The cover of the book was exposed and we see the title, In Times of War. (I made that title up so if there is a book like that, well, I didn't know)

**At the Same Time**

"I'm surprised Serenity didn't stop us." Said a dull voice of a young girl.

The older smiled and state, "Like she could…"

"Explain to me why I had to be the one." Said Sailor Pluto with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

"Because, Pluto dear, they'd trust your word." Said the older girl with an innocent tone.

"Let me rephrase that; why did I, the one who could be trusted, risk my reputation to carry out your idiotic plan." Pluto said as she narrowed her eyes.

**Flashback**

"Are you certain, Pluto?" King Cronos asked hoping for all he was worth that what he heard was wrong.

Trista bit her bottom lip for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"The only heir to the throne…dead." He said though it was more to himself as he sunk deeper into his throne.

Closing her eyes for a second, the Guardian of the Gates of Time turned around slowly and left the grieving king to his thoughts.

When she left the room she had a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her head hung low as she realized…she lied… and her lie would undoubtedly affect the future. And why? Just so she could fulfil a plan thought up by a six year old in the body of a twenty year old woman.

She wanted to get caught. She wanted someone to figure out and force her to tell where Hotaru was; prisoner of Sesshomaru.

But no one did. They all think Hotaru's dead.

**End of Flashback**

Trista looked at the two sisters; very few knew of their existence… even fewer knew them personally. She unfortunately had to say she was one of them. Fortunately for her friends, they didn't. 'Ignorance is bliss,' she thought scornfully.

"Now, for part two." Said the older of the two sisters.

An exasperated sigh escaped both the younger and the Guardian. "How do you put up with her?" Trista asked.

"How does Sesshomaru put up with Inuyasha?" she asked sardonically.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" the older stated over hearing the two questions, "And how dare you compare me to Inuyasha!"

The younger rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, she manipulated that silver metallic liquid into something.

The older waved her hand also and the liquid turned into a small letter.

"Give this to the boy named Shippo." Said the younger as she placed the finishing touches on this mysterious letter.

The Guardian of the Gates of Time shook her head disapprovingly as she took the letter in her hand and was about to take her leave when she turned her head to look over her shoulder and she said, "You're just evil, you know that?"

"Hey, I never said I was the good girl."

With that, the Guardian left in a flash of bright light and the two sisters turned back to the bowl.

"Why is it Sesshomaru doesn't accept that Hotaru is princess?" the younger sister asked.

The other flashed a grin as she replied, "His reason of keeping her was so that he could figure her out. Until he _figures_ it out, he's keeping her."

"And the letter?"

"To ensure her stay."

**With Sailor Pluto**

Trista found the little kitsune the younger sister was talking about taking care of a two-headed dragon. It must've belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked as

"Just give this letter to Sesshomaru-sama." And with that, she left as quickly as she came.

**With Sesshomaru**

Why he did it, he didn't know, but he sent Rin in the room to keep the girl company. Maybe because he kept Hotaru in that same room for the past week. It was then that he heard a loud commotion coming from outside his library.

He shook his head and went to see what the problem.

What he found was Inuyasha chasing a small fox demon… 'Shippo, I think' Raising one eye brow, Sesshomaru gave a small but stressed, "…Ahem…"

He knew they heard him, but Inuyasha never did listen to him anyway. 'Which meant only one thing…' he thought when he saw the letter that Shippo was carrying, 'the letter has to do with me.'

In one swift motion, Sesshomaru picked Shippo up by his tail smirking at the surprised faces of the kitsune and the hanyou as Inuyasha ran into the wall.

"Now, about that letter," Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha who was now on the ground.

Shippo handed said letter to Sesshomaru who read it. He read it once for the sake of reading it, and then again to make sure he read it right, not that he, Sesshomaru, could make a mistake.

He looked up at the door, which was the entrance to the room that held his prisoner, and back at the letter in his hand.

Then abruptly, he dropped Shippo on top of Inuyasha and made his way to the room that housed the center of his thoughts for the more than two weeks.

Sesshomaru motioned the guard to leave the vicinity as he slid the door open and leaned on the doorframe while Hotaru glared at him with those stunning amethystine orbs. Before he actually opened the door, he heard Hotaru talking with Rin. Had it not been for certain reasons, he would've said he was rather enjoying their little staring contest.

"Rin, go find Jaken and tell him to tend to the trash in front of my library." He said abruptly.

As soon as Rin was out of sight, Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the princess, "I have just received an interesting letter."

Mimicking his actions, Hotaru raised her own eyebrow.

He inwardly smirked as he showed her the letter in his hand. The first thing that caught her eye was the emblazoned crest at the top of the paper. It was the symbol of Saturn! The same symbol that was on the pendant, Sesshomaru noted, which still hung around her neck.

She read the letter twice as Sesshomaru had before whispering, "Whether I am or not, I am still Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and as such, I refuse to remain here as your prisoner."

It wasn't even a second when Sesshomaru stood right in front of her as one finger traced her jawbone before he whispered in her ear causing her to freeze as she felt his hot breath on her skin, "No, you are not. What you are, _Princess_, is simply…mine…"

With that, he turned and left leaving Hotaru to her thoughts.

As soon as he was out of sight, she looked down at the paper in her hand. Written in her own father's handwriting…

_She's dead to us

* * *

_

**Saturn's Spawn**: As demoralizing as that sounded, did you really expect the two to fall in love at first sight just because she's there? Well, Sesshomaru tell them the current status.

**Sesshomaru**: And I should because…?

**Saturn's Spawn**: Because if you don't, I'll have Rin ask you.

**Sesshomaru (glares)**: as uninteresting as the topic is…

Inuyasha/Kagome: 2

Inuyasha/ Amara: 1

Inuyasha/Trista: 1

Inuyasha/Raye: 0

Inuyasha/Lita: 1

**Saturn's Spawn**: There, was that wasn't so hard.

**Sesshomaru**: speak for yourself. I have no interest in the hanyou's inability to get a woman on his own.

**Saturn's Spawn**: You should; if Inuyasha gets married (most likely **not**) in the end, his new wife will be related to you and it looks like it might be Kagome. HAHAHA… anyway, Please, review!


	6. Chapter 5

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Sailor Ra: **(laughs) If Vegeta doesn't behave he won't have the best reaction when he finds out the guy who's dating his daughter is a five thousand year old pharaoh; and I mean bad for Vegeta, not Yami.

**kiwi's Angel: **Yeah, I grew up watching the American dubbed version so Trista is the name I'm used to. Sorry if I confused you. Anyway, I'm really glad you like my story.

**Xx sTaR-bLuE-AnGeL xX: **Thanks for reviewing. After Hotaru, Trista is my favorite Sailor Scout. Oh, um…Do you know Inuyasha's mother's name? I don't think it was ever mentioned, but I could be wrong.

**Harpygirl91: **Yes, unfortunately, he did say that. I just can't imagine Sesshomaru being nice right away.

**pyro the dark angel: **Yes, that was the only message to the letter. It says it all; the crest at the top and the "_handwriting_" meant it was from Saturn and was her father. "_She_" obviously refers to the only Saturnarian female on Earth, Hotaru.

**moifah: **Thank you very much. Look below, and I'm sorry I didn't get a change to review your stories yet. Expect some reviews soon, ok?

**kiysta: **From the looks of the votes, it's going to be either Trista or Kagome, but I might do Koga and Raye.As for sparring, I will do that in a later chapter, but I did have that in mind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 5

"…His…" Hotaru whispered to herself as she stared out the window.

"Yeah, my half-brother can be a bit of a bastard." Said one of the few familiar voices Hotaru recognized.

"Inuyasha?"

"Well, I sure as heck ain't Sesshomaru." Hotaru turned to see Inuyasha standing at the door. She noticed that behind him, the guard was gone. "Don't worry, I got rid of the guard."

Hotaru gave him a somewhat weak smile. "So, is he always this _nice_?"

Inuyasha picked up the sarcasm she used as he flashed a grin, "Yep, he's the Lord of Sunshine all day and night. But anyway, is it true?"

Hotaru blinked once or twice before she asked, "Is what true?"

"That you're a princess?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, you're looking at the only heir to the throne of Saturn." But then Hotaru thought of the letter; that one sentence…_She's dead to us_…written in her father's own handwriting. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. However, that didn't stop the glossy look of her eyes.

**At the Same Time**

"Trista, is it true? Is Hotaru really…"

The Princess of Pluto (yes, she's still wearing her Sailor Scout attire) looked at the Princess of the Moon as well as the other princesses before she nodded ever so slowly.

"I don't buy it." Said Amara.

"Why would Trista lie to us?" Michelle reasoned.

The others agreed with Michelle causing Trista to feel even guiltier.

**With Hotaru**

Hotaru, who was sitting on the bed, was telling Inuyasha, who was sitting on a cushion, about the Moon Kingdom and Saturn when a voice called out, "Inuyasha-sama"

"I told you to quit it with the _Sama_s already, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

It was then that a young man appeared at the door. He was wearing strange deep black and purple robes. His hair was kept in a small ponytail and he carried a long staff.

"Hotaru, this Miroku, a good friend of mine. Miroku this is—"

But before Inuyasha could explain who Hotaru was, Miroku made his way into the room and knelt on one knee while gathering Hotaru's hand in his own as he said, "Fair Maiden, will you do me the honor of… bearing my children?"

A deep red blush covered Hotaru's face as Inuyasha just slapped one of his hands over his eyes muttering about how Miroku had a death wish if Sesshomaru was here. And wouldn't you know that the moment Inuyasha mentioned Sesshomaru's name…

"Inuyasha, if I were your friend, I would leave before I lose an arm and a leg or two." Said a cold voice.

They all turned to the voice and found Sesshomaru standing there with a hand glowing green. He watched as Miroku distanced himself from Hotaru with his hands up in the air.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, I did not know the girl was yours."

"I am NOT his." Hotaru reprimanded.

"Well, I beg to differ." Sesshomaru said ignoring the glare he earned from Hotaru while he watched Inuyasha and the monk pass him as they left the room. Then he turned his gaze back to Hotaru who was still sitting on the bed glaring at him, "Get up."

Hotaru could tell by the tone he was using that there was no room for arguments, however, she just sat there.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before he entered the room and made his way towards the princess that dared defy his words. When he was a foot away, Hotaru crossed her arms.

A low growl was heard coming from Sesshomaru as he placed his hand over Hotaru's shoulder and gathered as much of the fabric of the kimono as he could in order to pull her up to her feet. "You'd do well to do as I say."

"Or you'll what? Kill me? If you haven't already heard, I'm considered dead." Hotaru stated.

At this, Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to her ear as he whispered, "There are other ways to make one's life a living hell."

"I'm sure." She said as he straightened himself and turned around. Despite this, Hotaru followed him since she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. (They're getting along so well, don't you think?)

He led her down hallway after hallway…passed room after room until they were outside. Hotaru had to wonder why were they outside.

That is, until she heard a familiar girlish voice, "SESHOMARU-SAMA! HOTARU-SAMA!"

Hotaru looked passed Sesshomaru to see an energetic child followed by three unfamiliar faces.

"Hotaru, these are Rin's caretakers; Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. Get well acquainted." With that, he left Hotaru alone.

"Hello, so…you're Hotaru? Rin's been telling us about you." Said the one Hotaru learned as Kagome. She appeared to be the most cheerful of the three. She was wearing a royal blue kimono imprinted with Sakura blossoms with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the one called Sango. Hotaru looked at the girl who was wearing a strange attire as she carried a large boomerang-like weapon.

The third one only nodded. She looked a lot like Kagome, but at the same time, she seemed entirely different. She was more distant than the other two. She was wearing a red kimono.

"That's Kikyo-sama. She doesn't like to talk a lot." Rin explained. She was wearing her usual checkered clothing with a portion of her hair gathered into a side ponytail. Hotaru smiled at Kikyo all the same as well as the others. They were all quiet for a moment until Rin's little outburst, "come play with Rin!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as the three engaged themselves in a game of tag.

Kikyo, however, only just watched them. Hotaru also watched them. She never was one for games like tag; she'd get too tired.

"So…um…Kikyo, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?" Hotaru asked.

Kikyo, who at first was watching the three girls run around without a care, now turned to face the inquiring princess. (Obviously, she's alive so don't say anything about me using a dead corpse; I happen to like Kikyo)

They stared at each other for quite a while in silence broken only by the sounds of Rin, Kagome, and Sango's laughter. Another moment of silence… Then Kikyo turned her gaze towards the blue sky as she watched the clouds roll lethargically by.

"I am a miko from a small village as is Kagome. We're sisters, you know. Then one day, she and I were out gathering herbs far away from our home. It was during that time, a demon came and attacked our village. When we returned, every one was gone. Without a home to return to, we began to travel for a while… a long while. Eventually, we ended up here. Luckily Inuyasha found us, for if it had been Sesshomaru, he would've killed us on sight or at least, he would've tried to. I'd protect Kagome with my life… after all; she is all I have left." Kikyo looked up to see Kagome caught by Rin and she gave a somewhat faint smile. "Ever since we came here, I've heard Kagome laugh and seen her smile. I, on the other hand…"

Hotaru placed her hand comfortingly on Kikyo's shoulder as she said, "It's understandable."

Kikyo looked at Hotaru for a moment before she asked, "What of you?"

In response, Hotaru gave a groan of frustration before telling her story, "I was in my room reading when all of a sudden, I felt something hit the back of my head and then I was surrounded by a bright silvery light. Next thing I know, I end up here. Unlike you, I was _lucky_ enough to be found by Sesshomaru. He is… he is… just hard to get. First, he says I'm a prisoner. Then he says I'm a guest. It wasn't until after he learned who I was, did I end up a prisoner…again. Then when he got a letter from…from my father saying that I was considered dead. And of course, dead means I am no longer Princess Hotaru of Saturn. And of course, dead means I can no longer be a prisoner. I'm just… here"

"So, then you're Sesshomaru's property?"

"I absolutely REFUSE to be regarded as property of some arrogant jerk!"

Kikyo only laughed lightly at this. This caused everyone's attention to turn her way.

"Kikyo! Did you just…laugh?" Kagome asked completely stunned.

"It appears so, Kagome." Kikyo replied. Hotaru only smiled; apparently it's been a while since anyone last heard Kikyo laugh.

"What are you two doing over there!" Sango shouted.

The two only shook their heads as the other three only shrugged and continued their game.

"Hotaru," said Kikyo.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked. The two found a spot underneath a tree where they could keep an eye on the other three. Too bad they changed their game from tag to hide-and-seek.

"If you don't me asking, I can sense a great power from you. That would make you more than a princess, wouldn't it?"

Hotaru frowned slightly before letting out a sigh, "Yes, unfortunately, I am. As I explained to Sesshomaru, I am one of nine princesses. We make up the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon is our leader."

"Sailor Scouts?"

"We each have power over a certain element. Princess Serena, Sailor Moon, has celestial powers. Princess Amy, Sailor Mercury, has the power over ice. Then there is Princess Raye, Sailor Mars, has power over fire. Princess Lita, Sailor Jupiter, has power over thunder. Princess Mina, Sailor Venus, is the Sailor Scout of love and beauty. They make up the Inners. Then there is Princess Amara, Sailor Uranus; she has power over wind and air. Princess Michelle, Sailor Neptune, has power over water. Princess Trista, Sailor Pluto, is the Guardian of the Gates of Time. Those three and I make up the Outers. I…I am known as Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth… and for that, I've been feared so much…well friends are hard to come by."

It was Kikyo's turn to place a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru smiled at Kikyo. She didn't have any friends who weren't princesses when she herself was Princess Hotaru.

"Kikyo?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard of the Daughters of the Stars?" Hotaru asked. (Give you three guesses who they are)

"Who?" Kikyo asked confused.

Hotaru laughed slightly not only at Kikyo's confusion, but also at the realization that she herself didn't know much about them either, "I've heard about them through Trista. They manipulate fate."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yes, but they're more than that. They are the balance of life."

"How so?"

* * *

From a window up above, Sesshomaru watched everything. Not that he really cared, but from the moment she came, the one known as Kikyo wouldn't say a word. Now, here she was, having a conversation with Hotaru.**At the Same Time**

"Hmmm, they're talking about us." Said the older of the two said with a smile. Like always, they were watching Hotaru through the bowl in the center of the darkened room.

"Trista had no right." The younger said bitterly.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: There you go. Yes, I didn't give you names yet, but I gave you something. And, just because I introduced Kagome doesn't mean she is with Inuyasha so keep reviewing and voting! Sesshomaru… 

**Sesshomaru**: No.

**Rin**: Please, Sesshomaru-sama, for Rin.

**Sesshomaru** (glares at Saturn's Spawn):

Inuyasha/Kagome: 2

Inuyasha/Trista: 2

Inuyasha/Amara: 1

Inuyasha/Lita: 1

Inuyasha/ Raye: 1

**Saturn's Spawn**: It's a tie between Trista and Kagome. So, REVIEW! For Kikyo haters, this is not your story.


	7. Chapter 6

**My Fallen Angel**

Responses to Reviews

**pyro the dark angel: **Good, I think Kikyo is a cool character also. And, yes, you can only vote once. And as for the story you're referring to, if you mean "Love or Lust" then, yes, I'm reading it.

**Sailor Ra: **I'm glad you like Kikyo and I'll try to update Reality.

**Harpygirl91: **Yep, having known what the feeling of being alone is like, Hotaru can make friends with just about anyone.

**kisyta: **Agreed, when she was alive, (and in this story, she is) she's a cool person. And I agree with you on Koga and Raye. The other Senshi will come eventually but right now, they're under the impression that Hotaru is "Dead"

**Angel-Goddess:** Yep, my first attempt at a SM/IY crossover. Thank you very much. I'm glad you read my story. I like Serena, but well, she has too MUCH attention. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but the whole show is about her and well, the others like Hotaru or Trista need more attention. Anyway, thanks for pointing out a few mistakes. I'll try to pay more attention, but as you yourself stated, no one is perfect.

**WolfchildBlazer: **Thank you for reading and your vote. I've also made that observation.

**ChibiFirefly: **I'm glad it's a great story.

**Firefly of Saturn:** Thank you. I'm sorry, but you can't vote again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 6

**_Previously:_**

"Hmmm, they're talking about us." Said the older of the two said with a smile. Like always, they were watching Hotaru through the bowl in the center of the darkened room.

"Trista had no right." The younger said bitterly.

_**Now:**_

From the window of a rather spacious room, Sesshomaru watched Rin run around being chased by Kagome and Sango.

He watched Hotaru converse with a surprisingly talkative Kikyo… well, as talkative as Kikyo could possibly get, which is a few words to each question and statement. However, it's definitely an improvement. Not that he, the great Sesshomaru, really cared.

He was simply amazed by the effect this female had on most; especially being affected himself… not that he would admit it, as you would expect.

She truly was quite the conundrum. '_A contradictory being_,' he thought and then he mentally cursed himself. He was actually thinking about a female. This Sesshomaru stood there as if he nothing better to do than stare at a female.

What has the world come to? … What has his world come to?

"Sesshomaru," a voice said interrupting his thoughts. Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulders even though he already knew it was his father who stood at the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and waited for his father to continue. "I've set up a meeting with the other lords. You will meet with their daughters at the gathering which will take place at the end of the month. Oh, and before I forget, the queen of the moon will also be attending."

"Queen Serenity?"

"Yes. Whether the girl comes or stays locked up in her room is up to you." With that being said, Inutaisho left his son to his thoughts. Sesshomaru only turned his head down to the window once again.

**With Hotaru and Kikyo**

Both engrossed in their conversation, they had lost track of Rin and the other two caretakers.

"It's hard to explain really," Hotaru was trying to clarify what she knew about the Daughters of the Stars; "They're sisters who basically play around with fate."

Kikyo nodded before asking, "You mentioned they are the balance of life. Care to explain?"

Hotaru looked up towards the sky, "They hold the key to the balance of life. Everything has its equal and opposite thanks to those two. The sisters themselves are opposites. From what Trista told me, the younger is more serious while the older is more…I don't know, Rin-like, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, each time they _manipulate_ fate, it has to be in such a way that can keep light and dark in balance. One can not survive without the other."

"So in a way, good can never be without evil…"

"Unfortunately, Kikyo, that's true. We can never _be _without a dark side. I was always told that one is not defined good or evil by simply being. It is by how one is able to balance the dark within themselves with the light that truly determines whether they are good or evil."

By now, both were just staring at the sky as it's blue color turned a reddish pinkish hue indicating it would be dark soon when all of a sudden, Rin made her way into Hotaru's lap. The normally energetic child was now resting peacefully in her arms. Kagome and Sango made their way to the tree obviously tired when Kagome asked, "So what did you two talk about?"

Kikyo simply said, "Life."

Sango and Kagome tilted their heads causing Hotaru and Kikyo to giggle slightly. While Rin was sleeping in Hotaru's arms, the four females found themselves chatting about anything their minds could come up with.

"So, who do you think Sesshomaru-sama will choose as a mate?" Sango inquired.

"Mate?" Hotaru asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"That's right! You're not used to being around youkai, are you?" Kagome realized. Hotaru merely shook her head in response.

"Sesshomaru-sama is to choose a mate or else he can't become the next Lord of the West." Kikyo stated.

**The Moon Kingdom**

All the princesses, minus one Saturnarian princess, were gathered in a rather thrown room. The large chandeliers above illuminated the whole room. The floors were of marble that complemented the pristine white walls. The large windows were open allowing the princesses to feel the night's breezes which gently moved the long see through drapes.

Each was wearing a ball gown as they stood in the presence of Queen Serenity. Serena, who stood by her mother's side, was wearing her usual white dress. Amy's dress was a long cerulean silk sleeveless dress that clung to her figure.

On one side of her, Raye stood with the same dress, except it was red. On the other side, Lita stood wearing her green dress.

Mina stood by Raye wearing a pale yellow orange dress.

Michelle was standing next to Lita wearing an aquamarine blue dress while beside her; Amara wore a navy blue dress.

Trista, wearing a black dress, stood at the far end away from the princesses and close to the wall staring out the window.

"As you are aware, the Moon Kingdom has been invited to a gathering thrown by Lord Inutaisho for his son, Sesshomaru. He is one of the Lords on Earth. The eight of you, being part of Serena's court, will also attend."

At this, Trista's eyes widened. 'I swear, those two are trying to get me killed.' However, when Trista turned to Queen Serenity, she noticed the knowing look in the eyes of her queen.

"Must we attend?" Princess Amara grumbled. She wasn't much for these parties.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, isn't this more of a parties for youkai?" Amy questioned. Yes, they were all aware of Lord Inutaisho's act of taking a human as his mate after his first wife's death; however that doesn't change that the gathering will be mostly youkai.

"I agree with Amy." Raye stated not liking the idea one bit.

"That's fine, but you're going anyway." With that, they were all dismissed EXCEPT for Trista.

"You're worried about Hotaru, aren't you?" Queen Serenity questioned.

"Everyone else is under the impression that Hotaru is…"

"…dead? Yes, I am very aware of that. I am also aware that two mischievous young woman had a part in our invitation."

"Should've known," Trista muttered under her breath.

Queen Serenity smiled as she turned her attention towards the Earth as she stared out the window.

"When is this social gathering?" Trista queried also staring at the Earth.

"A month; Earth's time."

With that being said, Trista turned and left leaving Queen Serenity with a distant look in her eyes.

**On Earth **

Giving the three girls a well deserved break, Hotaru decided she would tuck Rin in, however, before she could leave, Rin stirred from her restful state.

Letting out a soft sigh, Hotaru sat back down on the bed as Rin curled up in her arms. Stroking Rin's hair, Hotaru hummed a soothing lullaby.

Outside Rin's room, Sesshomaru was walking down the halls when he heard a melodious tune. Wondering where it was coming from, he now noticed he was in the direction of Rin's room. Slowly, as to not surprise anyone, Sesshomaru slide open the shoji screen door to see Hotaru with Rin in her arms as she continued to hum that same haunting tune that was now forever in his mind.

He noticed that since the window was open, the moon's light shown inside this room tracing all the right features giving Hotaru an ethereal appearance of an angel. He couldn't help but stare at the sight before him.

Hotaru tried to ignore the intense gaze of those two amber eyes as she continued to hum her lullaby. When Rin was finally asleep, Hotaru placed Rin in her bed and tenderly kissed her forehead as a mother would her child. She then looked up to discover that Sesshomaru was still staring at her.

Of course, she had to leave the room so she was expecting him to move aside she could do so, but he didn't. He stood there locking his molten amber eyes with her amethystine eyes.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the young woman before him; the wraithlike beauty with an intoxicating scent of roses and lavender… Any supposed deity of loveliness would pale in comparison to what he sees before his own eyes.

Wondering what the heck was going on; Hotaru didn't take notice that Sesshomaru gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear until she felt him slowly move a clawed finger down her neck. It was then that Hotaru snapped back into reality and took a step back. This also caused Sesshomaru to come back down to Earth.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Hotaru shyly turned her gaze to the ground for a moment or two before looking up. She let out a sigh of relief when she found that Sesshomaru was no longer standing by the door frame. Hotaru left Rin's room in a heart beat and walked back to her room.

She couldn't help but wonder, 'What the heck just happened?' For an hour or so, she contemplated of the previous event before sleep finally claimed her.

Sesshomaru sat the edge of his bed thinking over what had just happened. 'Damn that girl' he thought inwardly angry at her, but more angry at himself. He could never bring himself to say that he enjoyed that moment. That he enjoyed her presence. This caused him to think over the first time he saw her… the first time he held her small figure against him. But he stopped himself there.

Then he heard her. Her slow rhythmic breathing signifying that she was asleep. And soon, he allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: Here are the latest votes.

Inuyasha/Kagome: 4

Inuyasha/Amara: 1

Inuyasha/Trista: 3

Inuyasha/Lita: 1

Inuyasha/Raye: 1

Kagome is winning by one vote, but that could all change. So, keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

**pyro the dark angel: **Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Sailor Ra: **Sesshomaru told me to tell Vegeta that he doesn't take orders from anyone. But, I'm glad you both like it.

**L: **I'm glad you like it. I might do a Trista/Inuyasha one shot, but I'm not sure.

**bluedragonflyofdestiny: **Thank you and it would be fun to watch Lita or Raye, but it looks like either Kagome or Trista.

**avatoa: **Agreed. Thanks for reviewing my story.

**Harpygirl91: **Yeah, it's a shame that had to snap back into reality, but oh well.

**Taeniaea: **I hope you're feeling better! Glad you can review again.

**lexalicious: **Yeah, they're coming to Earth.

**Mesphia: **Thanks and also for the vote.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.**

Chapter 7  
  
**_Previously:_**

Sesshomaru sat the edge of his bed thinking over what had just happened. 'Damn that girl' he thought inwardly angry at her, but more angry at himself. He could never bring himself to say that he enjoyed that moment. That he enjoyed her presence. This caused him to think over the first time he saw her… the first time he held her small figure against him. But he stopped himself there.

Then he heard her. Her slow rhythmic breathing signifying that she was asleep. And soon, he allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep.

_**Now:  
**  
_Sesshomaru looked out into the open field. The kind of field filled with flowers that Rin often picked. He felt a gentle breeze caress his skin as he looked up to see the blue sky.

The intoxicating smell of lavender and roses did not go unnoticed.

He turned his gaze straight ahead and there she was… She stood there in the same dress she wore the first time he saw her. She was staring at a violet flower in her hand as if she was contemplating the meaning of life.

He unhurriedly walked up to her noting she did not take her eyes off of the flower before she questioned,"Why is it so hard for you to show the smallest amount of emotions, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow noticing how she addressed him informally before replying impassively; "Emotions are a curse that has been brought on both humans and youkai who are weak."

"You're father loves Inuyasha's mother, does he not?" Hotaru asked. (Anyone know what her name is? I don't think it was ever mentioned, but I could be wrong)

"And I will not follow an example that will give other youkai the right to look down upon my family." Sesshomaru retorted.

"How does caring for someone give anyone the right to look down on that person?"

A moment of silence

"Sesshomaru…?"

"Just what does this conversation accomplish?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring Hotaru's question.

"Emotions are not a curse." Was Hotaru's response. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her hands as she began to place the violet flower in her hair behind her ear.

Taking his silence, Hotaru continued as she locked her amethystine eyes with his amber orbs. She tenderly brought her hand up to his face as he felt her trace his magenta stripes. He did nothing at first contact that could be seen, but inwardly he relished the feel of her skin on his, "Emotions make you… real" she whispered

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Hotaru's words lingered in the air._ "Emotions make you… real"_

'Just what does she mean by that?' he mused. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he realized it was only a dream. Yet, why did it all seem so genuine?

Her scent…her words… her touch…

A flashback of what happened in Rin's room surfaced in his mind. Taking a breath, he left the privacy of his room; his mind plagued. It just like the night he found her.

However, this time he did not wander out into the garden. No, unconsciously, his feet led him to a door, but not just any door. It was the door to the room that housed HER.

He slid the shoji door open and entered the room. He was immediately overwhelmed by her scent. To say he did not enjoy the scent, however…

Sesshomaru knelt down by Hotaru's sleeping figure. Sleeping on her side, Hotaru's back was currently facing him.

"_Emotions make you… real"_

Her words echoed in his mind. It was almost as if she had said them out loud. 'What are you?' he contemplated.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Sesshomaru did not notice Hotaru turn. He wouldn't have noticed had it not been her incoherent murmurs that even his hearing couldn't pick up. Still, she had not woken up and for that, he was grateful. The last thing he needed was for the whole house wake due to a screaming princess.

With a sigh, he stood up and departed the room and returned to his own.

**At the Same Time**

"Did you send him that dream?" the younger monotonously questioned as she stared into the bowl and watched the scene play out with her dull blue eyes.

"No, amazingly, I did not, little sister." The older stated doing the same, yet her vibrant sapphire orbs held excitement, "This is working out better than I planned."

**The Next Day**

Hotaru, as told by Jaken, was to have breakfast with Sesshomaru and Rin. For the day, she chose to wear a silken violet kimono embroidered with white flower petals.

Breakfast was a somewhat quiet experience. Rin made statements about the flowers from time to time, but other than that, they ate in silence which Hotaru didn't mind. She felt a little uncomfortable eating right next to Sesshomaru even though it seemed like he didn't even notice her presence.

It would've stayed like that until…

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked. It took all the control Sesshomaru could muster (which was a lot) to suppress the threatening growl.

Ignoring Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turned his attention to Hotaru and inquired, "Heard you're pretty good with a glaive."

This caught Sesshomaru's attention as he cast a glance over to the now stuttering female. 'SHE can wield a weapon?' he asked himself inwardly shocked that a creature as innocent as she can use a weapon, let alone one such as a glaive.

Hotaru nodded once since she was unable to find her voice. 'How did he—'

And then it hit her. It was during one of her conversations with Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango. Both Kikyo and Kagome are archers and Sango was a demon exterminator, which explains the weapon she carries. During that conversation, Hotaru explained that she, as Sailor Saturn, wields the Silence Glaive.

"Show me," commanded an apathetic voice that broke Hotaru from her thoughts.

"W-w-what?" Hotaru asked, albeit she had an idea of what he was talking about. Hotaru turned her head to see Sesshomaru not even looking at her. Instead, he kept his attention straight ahead.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself," He stated finally locking eyes with the nervous female beside him. He could most definitely lose himself in those fathomless amethystine orbs, but not before he witnesses her skill.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru led Hotaru down more halls where she found herself in a spacious empty room.  
**  
In the Moon Kingdom**

"Something wrong, Trista?"

Trista turned to find the innocent face of Princess Serena before she strenuously shook her head.

"Is about Hotaru?"

At this, Trista widened her eyes; 'does she know?' "In a way"

"Yeah, we all miss her."

Realizing that Serena knew nothing, Trista calmed down slightly. Trista looked up to see Serena's retreating figure.

'All of hell is going to break loose in one month. I'm taking those two down with me.' She thought, but then she sighed. 'Now really, is this how the Guardian of the Gates of Time should behave?'

**Back on Earth**

"Well?" Sesshomaru waited. He was curious as to how well she would do in combat, but he could sense the tension coming from her.

When she was Sailor Saturn, she was different; there was no denying such a face. Against her better judgement, Hotaru decided to indulge his private curiosity. (Such is the might of the great Sesshomaru)

"_Saturn_ _Planet_ _Power_!"

Sesshomaru watched in inward awe as her transformation took place. Yet, from an outward glance, he was just as impassive as ever.

The being that stood before looked at him indifferently.

The inuyoukai looked her up and down once. Compared to what she wore the first time he saw her, the clothing she wore now were downright indecent!

"You plan to spar with me in THAT?" he inquired callously as he locked his eyes with hers'.

In response, Sailor Saturn made a move to attack. In return, Sesshomaru drew his sword up defensively as she attacked swiftly.

The unmistakable sounds of metal clashing could be heard as they continued this for what seemed like hours.

Pretty soon, Sesshomaru slipped into an offensive mode, which did NOT go unnoticed by Saturn. She easily blocked Sesshomaru's attempt to attack.

This did not sit well with Sesshomaru. She was strong, especially for a female; there was no denying that fact. But what bothered him the most was the look she gave him. It was almost as cold as his own was. He saw none of the gentleness of the Hotaru that spent time with Rin.

Sesshomaru stood at one end of the room while Saturn stood at the other end. Both attacked at the same time in one swift fluid motion that was too fast for the eye to see. Now, their positions were reversed as Saturn stood where Sesshomaru was standing and he stood where she stood.

Both had their backs facing each other for a moment before they turned around to face each other. They stood there frozen for a moment looking at each other with the utmost seriousness.

Then, involuntarily, the two brought their hands to their faces.

Saturn traced a thin cut and felt the warm crimson liquid of blood soak though her gloved her hand.

Mirroring her motions, Sesshomaru looked unemotionally at his hand to see it stained with blood. HIS blood. And although one wouldn't be able to tell, he was more that stunned that she was actually able to cut him!

It seemed like they were both ready to attack again when Saturn's offensive stance changed as she straightened herself and closed her eyes. This did everything, but cause Sesshomaru to let his guard down. However, when she opened her eyes, he noticed a dramatic change.

Yes, she was still wearing those indecent clothes, but the softness in her eyes returned.

She turned her gaze to the wooden floor when she whispered; "Um…I'm sorry…" Hotaru reverted back to her other clothes before she slowly walked up to him.

He raised an eyebrow as she closed the distance between them and slowly brought her hand up to his face. He quickly caught her wrist, however, before she could touch him. "Just what do you think you are doing?" He snapped.

"I'm going to heal that cut. It's the least I could do." She replied surprised that this did not cause him to withdraw his own hand. With eyes locked, he, instead, guided her hand to his face.

Sesshomaru once again found himself lost in the depths of those two violet orbs as she gently caressed his skin before he felt the warm glow she emitted from her hand. Immediately, the smell of his blood disappeared indicating that she indeed healed his cut.

She was about to withdraw her hand except just when she was about to, Sesshomaru swiftly placed his own hand over hers keeping it in place.

"Hey Sessho— oops!"

That was enough to snap them out of their reverie.

Sesshomaru instantly relinquished his hold over Hotaru's hand as she instantaneously drew her hand back. Her face was now tinged with a deep red as Sesshomaru sent a death glare towards the voice.

Why wasn't it surprising that it was Inuyasha?

"Heh, hope I wasn't interrupting something."

Hotaru simply turned her gaze to the floor while Sesshomaru figured out one hundred one ways to annihilate a hanyou; each more painful and enjoyable than the last; painful for Inuyasha, enjoyable for Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: I think I'll stop there.

**Sesshomaru**: You're going to turn me into a lovesick puppy, aren't you?

**Saturn's Spawn **(rolls eyes): No, I would dare do such a thing (such is the might of the great Sesshomaru)

**Sesshomaru**: Twisted human.

**Saturn's Spawn**: Just noticed, did you? Anyway, here are the latest votes.

Inuyasha/Kagome: 5

Inuyasha/Trista: 4

Inuyasha/Amara: 1

Inuyasha/Lita: 2

Inuyasha/Raye: 2


	9. Chapter 8

**My Fallen Angel**

**Saturn's Spawn: **I'm back! Ok, if ever I update, it's going to be on the weekends, but I'm not going to do an every week kinda thing…

This chapter is dedicated Sailor Ra (and Yami, Kurama, Goku, and Vegeta) who 'motivated' me to write the next chapter.

**Sesshomaru** (to Vegeta): That's fine with me; I'm not too fond of you either.

**Saturn's Spawn**: I'm grateful, Vegeta, but I'm gonna tell you now, **get over it**. In the end, Sesshomaru's gonna end up with Hotaru no matter what you say. Besides, you're gonna have a lot of angry readers if the main couple don't get together.

**Responses to Reviews**

**Taeniaea: **I'm glad you like the chapter

**lexalicious: **Thanks; I might, but I'm not sure.

**QOL: Thank you very much.**

**Sailor Ra and Vegeta: **Yes, I know Vegeta very well (shudders) Vegeta read the message above.

**Harpygirl91: **There was a reason why Inuyasha interrupted them.

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: **Thank you. Hm, it looks like it's going to be Inuyasha and Kagome.

**puritygirl2005: **It looks like you're going to get what you want. You're welcome: Please, update your story as soon as possible.

**cherry blossom: **Thank you!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.**

Chapter 8

'Damn her,' he thought as he stared at the unconscious form before him.

Why couldn't he hate her? Why couldn't he just treat her as callously as he did others? why? Why? WHy? WHY?

But no matter what; he could never bring himself to do so.

He looked down at his left arm and stared at where the sleeve of his haori was torn, which was just right above his wrist revealing the magenta stripes, before bringing his attention back to her.

**Flashback**

After they were so rudely interrupted, Hotaru left the dojo in search of a place to clear her mind.

Sesshomaru just stood there giving the very-soon-to-be-late Inuyasha a cold glare. All Inuyasha did was stand there with a smug smirk on his face. "Heh, you do like her!" Inuyasha pronounced.

To that, Sesshomaru walked passed Inuyasha and was about to saunter down the hall when the hanyou's voice stopped him, "Hey, Sesshomaru! If you want her, you better get her before the end of the month!"

'That's right; the gathering is at the end of the month.' He groaned at the thought of having to deal with female youkai who only want him for his power. Then an image of Hotaru standing by his side entered his mind and for some reason, having another female in that spot angered him.

'Why? It's not as if she was my mate.'

**_With Hotaru_**

Hotaru pulled her knees up as she rested her chin on them while looking at the garden around her. It was filled with more flowers than she thought possible. According to Sesshomaru, this was where he first found her.

She sat underneath a tree and watched as the flowers swayed due to the gentle breeze. Hotaru sighed before closing her eyes. She imagined herself reading in her room, talking the other princesses, or talking to her father. She recalled her life right before she came to here.

Now, she thought about playing with Rin, talking to Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo, laughing at Inuyasha and Miroku's antics… and Sesshomaru. Everything that transpired between her the cold demon kept her thinking.

What was going to happen if Inuyasha did not "interrupt?" (Don't even think it, hentais)

Just then, a female voice brought her out of her thoughts, "So, you're the one who stole Sesshomaru's supposedly non-existent heart?"

Hotaru opened her eyes to see a woman of obvious importance. She had a motherly look in her eyes as she gave the Saturnarian princess a warm smile. "I am Lady Izayoi (I don't know if that's her name or not), Lord Inutaisho's human mate. I must say, you have become quite the talk in this home."

Her already wide eyes widened even more at the realization of who she was speaking to. Then Lady Izayoi's question registered in her mind, "Excuse me, Lady Izayoi, but what do you mean by 'the one who stole Sesshomaru-sama's heart'?"

Again, the lady before her gave Hotaru a warm smile, "You may not see it because you have not been here long, but for the rest of us, we can see something in his eyes whenever you're involved."

Hotaru blushed at what Lady Izayoi said. It was then that she sat down beside Hotaru and said, "Tell me more about yourself."

"Has Sesshomaru or Inuyasha told you that I was the Princess of Saturn?"

"Saturn?" Izayoi asked with confusion evident in her eyes.

"Saturn is one of the nine planets. I realize from Earth's point of view, you are only able to see the moon, but there are other planets out there besides Earth."

"Interesting; so, you're a princess?"

"_Was_. I _was_ a princess." Hotaru answered forlornly, "Following my appearance was a decree from my father. It stated that I was considered dead whether I really was alive or not. Therefore, I am not Princess Hotaru. I'm just…Hotaru. Well, I'm also known as Sailor Saturn."

"Sailor Saturn?"

Hotaru told Lady Izayoi the same things she told Kikyo.

**_At the Same Time_**

"I'm getting bored. Are you bored?" asked the livelier of the two sisters as she stared into the metallic liquid.

The younger one only stared blankly into space (literally) before she shrugged. Now, we go into more detail about the room they are in. It appeared as if the walls were made of the stars out in space and they were floating in mid-air. (See where I get the name "Daughter of the Stars" from?)

It was then that a door suddenly appeared (think of the door Pluto guards) and then opened. Behind it was Sailor Pluto glaring at the two sisters, "What are you two going to do?"

The older sister barely glanced over at Trista before she turned her attention back to the bowl containing the metallic liquid. She placed a finger on the silver liquid, barely touching the surface, but it still had a ripple effect. Then the liquid started to glow and the room was illuminated by a bright white light.

"There should cause some excitement." Said the older sister. (Be patient, you find out why I'm not giving them names)

"That won't hurt Hotaru, will it?" Sailor Pluto questioned as watched Hotaru converse with Lady Izayoi.

"She will merely be knocked unconscious…" The younger sister stated indifferently (think of Kanna)  
**  
Back with Izayoi and Hotaru **

Izayoi was surprised by how intelligent Hotaru was. They spoke of things not even female youkai could speak of.

It was then that Hotaru sensed something coming. Now, behind the tree where the two sat, there was a huge white wall right behind it.

Suddenly, Hotaru turned around just to see a rather large youkai jump over the wall (I wonder where it came from) It was covered in earthy brown–green scales. Its red eyes were locked on Hotaru as its tale swished back and forth. Adorned on its forehead was a silver star.

"Lady Izayoi! RUN!" Hotaru shouted as she brought out her henshin stick. At first, Izayoi was reluctant to leave, but then decided it was better to leave so she could get reinforcements.

Seeing that Izayoi left, Hotaru was ready to transform, however, she couldn't because with lightning quick reflexes, the tail of the youkai knocked her henshin stick right out of her hands.

"Now what do you plan to do little Saturn?" It hissed as its clawed hand made its way to where Hotaru stood.

Hotaru was able to dodge, but barely. It appeared that was all she was able to do, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it up. It didn't take her long to figure out that the youkai was toying with her.

Tiring from their little game, the youkai finally made its move and knocked Hotaru into the tall tree with enough force to actually break through.

Seeing her down, the youkai stood above her and was ready to strike, "Ready to die?"

Just Hotaru was about to respond, a voice answered for her, "I don't think so." After that, Hotaru blacked out.

**: **

Sesshomaru was in his library brooding over this morning events when all of a sudden, he heard a commotion coming from the outside.

He slid the door open to find Inuyasha standing by his father who was holding Inuyasha's mother. "Shhhh, what happened?"

Incoherently, she mumbled words in between her sobs and it took all of his youkai hearing to pick up words like, "…Youkai…told me to run…alone… _Hotaru_…"

At the mention of HIS Hotaru, Sesshomaru saw red and with speed that even he didn't know he possessed, he ran out to the garden. Izayoi didn't tell him that they were in the garden. He knew where their location due the smell of blood…Hotaru's blood.

What he saw made his youkai's blood boil. The demon, whose, for whatever reason, scent could not be picked up, stood over Hotaru, who looked as if it was taking her all to just make an attempt to get up, and then it hissed, "Ready to die?"

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru stated eyes still red.

He summoned his whip and struck the youkai, but with the same speed that knocked Hotaru's wand out her hand, it dodged Sesshomaru's whip.

Growling, the youkai attacked Sesshomaru who at the moment was trying to sense if Hotaru was alright. He was relieved to find that she was only unconscious. But with his attention on Hotaru, he barely missed the youkai's claws, but it did tear a little bit of his sleeve.

Not even caring about it, Sesshomaru flexed his claws and slashed through the demon, who foolishly left itself open, with ease. Its remains laid there forgotten as Sesshomaru turned back to Hotaru.

Then, not even caring about the blood splattered over himself, a red-eyed Sesshomaru made his way over to Hotaru's passed out form.

Gingerly, he picked her up only to sit back down with her resting in his lap.

He closed his eye as his youkai nuzzled the crook of her neck as if to nudge her awake, but that gesture failed. Still he stayed immobile for a moment inhaling her scent.

When he finally opened his eyes, there wasn't a hint of red. He looked back down at Hotaru, 'Strange, her scent alone is enough to calm my youkai.'

He stood up carrying Hotaru bridal style and made his way back to the others. He passed the shocked faces of Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku, the worried faces of Rin and Izayoi, the knowing face of his father, and the smug, but still concerned face of Inuyasha.

When he finally made it to her room, he placed her gently on her futon and summoned Kikyo, Kagome and Sango.

"I want you two to go and gather some medicinal herbs and you to clean up her wounds."

He left the room knowing he left her in good hands. Not the youkai servants, but he gave the orders to three female humans.

Not only because those two were mikos that would know the right herbs to use, but he was very aware that Kagome and Kikyo had formed a bond with Hotaru just as Sango, the taijya, had. They would have done things he ordered them to do even if he did not command them to do so.

It seemed that no matter whom they were, human or demon, this weak, yet powerful, female would befriend them.

She quickly became friends with Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango in a short span of time. Despite his constant groping, the houshi still lived when he was around Hotaru. (Unless in the presence of Sesshomaru) While it took others a long time, she was one of the very few who accepted Inuyasha right away; even though he was a hanyou, even though he was rude, arrogant, and a baka (thought Sesshomaru). She and Rin had a mother daughter relationship. Sesshomaru wasn't sure about what his father thought of her, but it was evident that Inuyasha's mother was fond of her like a daughter.

'But,' Sesshomaru wandered, 'what is she to me…'

**End of Flashback **

Sesshomaru tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. He looked down at her with an emotionless face, but his eyes would tell anyone else otherwise. Within his molten depths, he revealed, worry, concern, sadness, fear, and…something unclear even to himself.

Never had he let his control slip like that at the mere mention of a name. Never had he desired to protect someone, less you count Rin. Never had he been so…afraid. The thought of not being able to make it in time; the thought of never seeing her stormy violet depths or smiling again; the thought of never hearing her laugh or sing again; the thought of never smelling her sweet scent again; the thought of her dieing… frightened him.

'Yes, I have.' It brought back painful memories of his mother leaving him.

**Flashback**

A five-year-old Sesshomaru was crying as he knelt beside his mother's weak form. An illness that was enough to even take the lives of many youkai was caught by his mother.

"Sesshomaru, look at me." She whispered. Sesshomaru looked up and felt her wipe away his tears, "Promise me, you'll be strong."

"How?" He asked causing more tears to come.

"You'll find strength in…love." She said again wiping away his tears, "Love others…your father, your soon-to-be new mother… that special female that will make you feel complete…Promise me, Sesshomaru"

"I promise, mama." Sesshomaru could feel her hand gradually moving downward as she slowly closed her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat slow down…

**End of Flashback**

'I felt that way before because I loved my mother…' Thought Sesshomaru while staring blankly out into space completely unaware of the single tear that made its way down his face.

He would've remained unaware until he felt something soft wipe it away. For once, he did not have his emotionless mask on so he could look down in surprise. Hotaru was gazing at him with her hand still caressing his skin.

'I felt that way now because… because I love her…' His hand moved on top of the one that was on his face stroking it with his thumb before he whispered, "Just like her, but different."**  
**

Hotaru gazed at him questioningly. She just woke up and was wondering if she heard him right.

**: Before Hotaru Woke Up :**

She was in a field picking flowers with Rin. Sesshomaru was watching from a distance with a look of contentment on his face. Just then, she and Rin stood up.

Hotaru watched as Rin actually tackled Sesshomaru to the ground and placed a crown of the flowers she picked on his head (Hey, it's a dream, isn't it?)

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Do you find this funny?" Sesshomaru bit out.

"Yes, yes, I do."

With a dangerous smirk on his face, Hotaru knew it was time to run. Soon, the two basically found themselves in a game of tag with Rin watching in sidelines.

For a moment, Hotaru actually thought he was mad until she heard a laugh coming from behind. And no, it wasn't a 'Evil, prepare to die' kind of laugh. It was a laugh filled warmth and real humor. (Gasp, the world is going to end)

When she reached a stream, Hotaru finally fell to the ground in exhaustion, but she was smiling all the way; even when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Sesshomaru genuinely smiling down at her.

"I caught you." He whispered as he placed his chin on top of her head. (No, they didn't leave Rin all alone. The moment they were gone, Jaken magically appeared) At that moment, both she and Sesshomaru contentedly closed their eyes.

It was then that she felt a breeze and when she opened her eyes she saw two women staring at her with warm smiles. One was a woman with long flowing raven hair gathered in a low loose pony-tail. She was wearing a maroon colored floor length gown. The sleeves reached her fingertips; however, from the elbow down, it was a see-through material.

"Mother?" Hotaru asked. She watched as her mother nodded before turning her attention to the one beside her mother.

The other woman was an inu-youkai who had hip-length silver hair. Adorned her forehead, was a magenta crescent moon and she had two blue stripes on each cheek. She was wearing a royal blue kimono decorated with silver crescent moons. The obi was plain white.

At that moment, she felt the presence behind her disappear. She turned her head to find that Sesshomaru was indeed gone before she shifted her gaze back at her mother and inu-youkai beside her.

"Hello, Hotaru." Her mother said. Hotaru just sat there staring in wonder and awe.

"I agree, Keiko, your daughter would be good for him." The other woman said keeping her golden eyes locked with Hotaru's.

"Who are you?" Hotaru managed to get out.

She heard the two women chuckle, before the inu-youkai replied, "I am Lady Sakura, Sesshomaru's mother."

Hotaru gasped. (what would you do if two dead woman were standing across a stream from you?) She quickly stood up and bowed like she did when she was in the presence of Lady Izayoi.

When she looked up, they were gone!

**: End of Dream : **

She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at, what she assumed to be, the wall or something. He evidently did not notice the tear rolling down his face so she hesitantly brought her hand up to wipe it away.

She was surprised at what she found in his eyes when he looked down; first was it was shock, but then it changed into something, something she did not know, but was happy that it was there.

Even after she wiped his tear away, she kept her hand there. Much to her surprise, rather than making a move to remove her hand, he placed his own on top of her hand and tenderly stroked it with his thumb.

She was confused when he whispered, "Just like her, but different," and to prove her confusion, she slowly sat up before tilting her head to the side.

Sesshomaru saw the look of confusion in her eyes. Slowly, he moved his, causing her to mover hers, before using it to tilt her head up. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. Their lips were a breath apart. He whispered against her lips, "Hotaru, when I saw you like that, I was…afraid."

As if she was confused enough, she asked, "Why?"

"I was afraid that you would die, for if you died, I would not have been able to keep my promise."

"Promise?" Hotaru was now more confuse than ever.

"I promised my mother that I would be strength. She told me that strength comes from love. My strength would die if you would die, for I, Sesshomaru, love you. I cannot deny that anymore than I can deny the sky is blue and the grass is green."

Hotaru's eyes widened but before she could respond, Sesshomaru closed the small distance between them as he brushed his lips against hers.

When she felt his tongue licking and nipping at her lower lip, pleading for entry, Hotaru parted her lips and felt his tongue slip through them.

One of Sesshomaru's arms found its way around Hotaru's waist while the other traveled to the back of her neck tilting her head slightly.

Hotaru's arms found their way to around Sesshomaru's neck.

Had it not been for the need for air, they probably would've been kissing for a while. However, they do need to breathe. After they both pulled back, Hotaru buried her head at the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, both still breathing heavily.

Like her dream, Sesshomaru's chin rested on top of her head. The hand that was around her waist stayed put, but the other ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair. He heard her breathing even out which meant she was asleep.

However, the moment he thought she was sleeping, she uttered the three words that, for the first time since the death of his mother, caused him to smile…

"I love you…"

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: I'm going to leave it at there. The pairing for Inuyasha will be announced in Chapter 10.

**Sesshomaru** (**looks** **at Hotaru and raises eyebrow**): You dream of this Sesshomaru being tackled by Rin and wearing flowers in his head?

**Hotaru** (**blushes**): Maybe.

**Inuyasha**: So? I can imagine you in your youkai form chasing your tail!

**Saturn's Spawn and Hotaru** (look at each other before burst out laughing)

Sesshomaru: Die, Inuyasha! …oh, and readers, review… (continues torturing Inuyasha)

**Saturn's Spawn**: Well, at least he's only threatening Inuyasha…


	10. Chapter 9

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews **

**Sailor Ra:** Heheh, I'm glad you and Goku liked it. Vegeta, I warn you now, this chapter is not for you. And should you make an attempt to murder Sesshomaru, not only will you have two very annoyed authors, but you will have many, many, many angry Sesshomaru crazed fans on your hands.

**Harpygirl91**: That scene was inspired by my cold older cousin watching all of us little ones and my younger cousin who reminds me of Rin running up to her with a crown of flowers. You have no idea how hard we were all laughing.

**Rena Moon**: I am very pleased to know that my work is appreciated. You have no idea how much your kind words meant to me. I do think that I'm going to have Raye with Koga.

**Taeniaea**: I'm glad you love the chapter

**hotaru4sesshomaru4ever**: I'm glad you're happy!

**chibikwaaiimunn**: I'm pleased to know you love my story.

**Disclaimer - Sesshomaru: **She claims no ownership to either anime for no one owns this Sesshomaru.

**Saturn's Spawn:** This chapter's going to be OOC, more so on Sesshomaru's part.  
  
Chapter nine  
**_  
Previously_:**

Like her dream, Sesshomaru's chin rested on top of her head. The hand that was around her waist stayed put, but the other ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair. He heard her breathing even out which meant she was asleep.

However, the moment he thought she was sleeping, she uttered the three words that, for the first time since the death of his mother, caused him to smile…

"I love you…"

**_Now_:  
**  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still a bit distorted when she tried to sit up, however, she soon found out that she was unable to because something was wrapped around her waist.

When she tried to sit up again, whatever kept her in place tightened its grip.

After a few seconds, she was finally able to shake off the remainder of her drowsiness.

Hotaru was able to discover that the appendage wrapped securely around her tiny frame was an arm. She followed the arm to its owner and smiled when her amethystine gaze landed on Sesshomaru's peaceful face. (Heck, who wouldn't smile?)

A flashback of last night entered her mind and she couldn't but flash another smile. He loved her. He truly loved her! And she loved him. She knew it was certain.

What she didn't know that this whole time, Sesshomaru had been awake. In fact, he had been awake sine dawn's first light.

The moment he became half-conscious without opening his eyes, Sesshomaru felt something warm beside him. The scent of lavender and roses drew him to the source of this warmth and before long, he was nuzzling something soft, 'like silk,' he thought absentmindedly.

Finally, he opened his eyes to find that he had buried his face in Hotaru's raven tresses. He could not stop the tug at his mouth which soon formed a rare smile that graced his features.

Gingerly, he tucked her hair behind her ear which gave him full access to her pale neck. Sesshomaru gently nuzzled her neck and inhaled her calming scent. He liked the idea of waking up like this everyday. (Sailor Ra, get Vegeta to calm down)

Sesshomaru knew it was still early, so he closed his eyes enjoying the peace and quiet. He was actually rather surprised that somebody didn't come in to ruin the moment.

Then, he sensed Hotaru gradually regaining consciousness. He could smell the confusion on her when she tried to sit up. He inwardly smirked.

Hotaru, thinking he was still asleep, tried to gently pry his arm off of her, but that only caused Sesshomaru to further tighten his grip. Sighing, Hotaru then formed an idea in her head.

Slowly, she scratched the spot behind his ear causing him to emit a contented growl. 'Well, that got his attention.' she thought as she continued her sweet torture.

The inuyoukai finally opened his eyes and sent a mock glare Hotaru's way before stating, "I will have my revenge."

As they were eating their breakfast, Lady Izayoi kept sending knowing smiles towards Hotaru and Sesshomaru while Lord Inutaisho kept smirking at his eldest son.

Inuyasha and Rin were totally oblivious to what was going on. Well, Rin had all ready known that she would have a new mother and was more than pleased that that role would be filled by Hotaru.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, well… he was Inuyasha.

"Have you been marked yet?" The sudden question came from the Taiyoukai of the West and it was directed towards the now blushing Saturnarian Princess.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Hotaru stammered, "Um…no…Lord Inutaisho."

At this, the Western Lord raised an eyebrow and turned his attention towards Sesshomaru, who without looking his father in the eye only replied, "She will be marked the night of." (Which is conveniently the same night the princesses will come)

**: In the Moon Kingdom :**

With the "death" of one of their closest friends, the eight princesses were dreading the coming gathering on Earth. One of them, however, was not looking forward to the ball for other reasons.

While the others were outside talking, thought less enthusiastically as usual, the Princess of Pluto wandered the halls of the Moon Palace. She paid no attention to marble floor or the pristine white walls filled with portraits of the Lunarian lineage.

Her mind was thinking about the night all of hell would break loose when they find Hotaru safe and sound after all this time.

"Is something on your mind, Trista?" a voice asked interrupting Trista from her thoughts.

Said person turned her garnet gaze towards the voice, which turned out to be Queen Serenity, "I assume whatever plan those two came up with worked."

"You assume correctly, my Queen." Was her reply.

The Lunarian queen allowed a faint smile to grace her features, "Is she happy?"

For the first time since this whole ordeal began, Trista felt her lips tug upwards, "The happiest she's been in years."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Queen Serenity stated.

"I'm not so sure, my queen. I have never seen Hotaru's father so depressed, except when her mother passed away." Trista replied, but to that there was no answer, for the Queen had already left.

Still feeling nervous, Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto and with a 'swish' of her key-like staff, a door appeared in front of her.

**:At the Same Time :**

"Now what do we do, Sister? Both Sesshomaru and Hotaru have proclaimed their love." The younger stated.

Looking into the metallic substance, the older of the two grinned, "Shall we play Matchmaker with some of the others?"

Just then, a bright light illuminated the dark room for a moment. After that, Sailor Pluto appeared, "You will NOT interfere with the lives of others again!"

"You presume to tell us what to do, Guardian of Time?" Asked the older sibling as she twiddled with a lock of her white hair. Her azure orbs locked with Pluto's garnet ones. In what seemed like an eternity, even though it was a short span of a few seconds, the eldest rolled her eyes and turned back towards the bowl.

But then, the younger took her sister's place as she stared coldly at the Time Guardian, "You should learn your place, Pluto. You underestimate us and that will be you undoing." Trista glared at the girl who appeared to be no more than the tender age of six. To refrain herself from uttering fowl words, Trista bit her tongue and closed her eyes for a moment.

The elder turned around slowly and for the first time, sadness replaced the usual life in her eyes as she whispered ever so softly, "You used to be our friend, Princess of Pluto. What changed?"

Trista clenched her fists as she whispered in return, "Everything."

**:Back on Earth :**

Hotaru found herself once again outside, however, this time Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango would not leave her side. After breakfast, Rin asked Hotaru if she would like to go outside.

Sesshomaru was reluctant to send the two anywhere, especially after yesterday's events. However, it was hard to say no to Rin. He decided that they would be safe enough if the two mikos and the taijya accompanied them.

The four females were sitting on the soft green grass as Rin picked flowers creating…of all things… a crown.

This, of course, brought back Hotaru's dream and she couldn't help but laugh obtaining the attention of her companions who looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What's so funny, Hotaru?" Sango asked.

After calming down a bit, Hotaru spoke of her dream. Pretty soon, all four of them were in a fit of laughter. Rin, of course, did not hear for she was too busy picking flowers.

And with Hotaru's luck, she didn't realize a pair of amber orbs watching her with somewhat amusement.

When they left for the outdoors, Sesshomaru was talking with his father.

"I received a letter from each of the lords, telling me that they will be present. The Northern Lord, Osamu, and his son, the young Lord, Koga, will be there. Then there is the Lord of the East, Isamu, his mate, Lady Kasumi, and their daughter, Takako…"

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at the mention of Takako. Ever since they were young, Takako, a haughty, arrogant, stuck-up bear demon, somehow got the impression that he would become her mate.

Since then, she would give any female who came his way a hard time. Not that he was interested in any of them, but still… 'How will Hotaru fare?'

"…and then there is the Lord of the South, Katsu, his mate, Lady Shina, and their daughter, Yuri…"

Yuri had always been his childhood friend. She was another inuyoukai who he would consider a friend or even a sister, but never a mate. 'Maybe she could help Hotaru.'

"…Sesshomaru, are you even listening?"

By the look of Sesshomaru's bored face, it would obviously be a no. After a sigh, his father dismissed him. Sesshomaru decided that it would be a good idea to warn Hotaru of some of the single female youkai who would be present… especially Takako.

He knew they were outside and was thankful that there was no attack today. Before he actually found the females, he heard Hotaru speak of her dream. At this, his raised an elegant eyebrow and by the time he actually found them, they were all in an epileptic fit of mirth.

**:In the North :**

"Why do we have to go again? It's not like I care if the mutt gets a woman or not." Whined the young ookami prince.

"Who knows, Koga, maybe you'll find your own woman." The Northern Lord replied.

At this, Koga rolled his eyes. 'A bunch of stuffy females who care for their looks than anything; yeah, that's my idea of a woman.' He thought sarcastically.

**:In the East :**

"I don't even know why we're doing this. Everyone knows Sesshomaru is going to pick me for his mate." Said the conceited Takako.

She looked out the window and smirked. "I know he'll pick me."

Takako was a bear youkai who prided herself in how she looked. She had a tanned complexion with long auburn knee length hair that was gathered in a low loose ponytail. Her black eyes were rimmed with a sickly green. Adorned on her forehead were two red swords crossing forming an 'X'.

She wore a blood-red kimono with pink flower petals bordering the edges of her sleeves. The obi was a bright gold color.

Yes, to some extent, she was fairly pretty, however, her snooty attitude, she wasn't exactly anyone's idea of the 'perfect mate' and certainly not Sesshomaru's.

Yet, her parents, who spoiled her to no end, always told her otherwise, even though they knew the truth.

On the outside, Lord Isamu gave his daughter a fake smile, while on the inside he was asking over and over again, why the fates cursed him with this girl. He also had a tanned complexion and the markings were the same. He donned a brownish haori and brown hakama.

Her mother who basically looked like an older version of Takako, Lady Kasumi, was where Takako got her attitude from, "Yes, if he's smart, he'll obviously choose the best choice."

Lord Isamu wanted to so badly roll his eyes. He would have to remember to apologize to Lord Inutaisho for his mate and daughter's behavior beforehand.

**:In the South :**

In the privacy of her room, the inuyoukai, Yuri, was reading a letter. When she was finished, she couldn't help but laugh.

Yuri, as said before, was an inuyoukai.

Hip-length black tresses with blue highlights framed her pale face. Where Sesshomaru had magenta stripes, hers were silver, just as it would be on her wrists and ankles.

On her forehead was a blue five-pointed star.

Her eyes were an almost bluish black, but unlike most youkai whose eyes bled red when their beast was released, her blue-black eyes would seep into an even darker shade of black. She wore a black kimono with intricately woven blue rose petals accompanied by an icy blue obi.

Despite what Takako believed, many assumed Yuri would be Sesshomaru's mate, but the two inuyoukai thought nothing of it. They had more of a brother-sister relationship if anything.

And through letters they sent to each other secretly, they maintained that relationship without their parents' awareness for their parents believed that if they had intention in becoming mates, they should concentrate on other things.

"_Dear Yuri,_

_I will admit this once and only once; it seems as though you are correct. Someone was able to melt what you called a frozen heart._

_She will be marked the night of the gathering. Instead of father's 'pick-a-mate night', it will be the announcement of my new mate. Look for a female who looks out of place and help her. I do not need my mate-to-be harassed by jealous females. _

And don't you **dare** tell her any stories from the past. I will tell her in time and **without** your help. Until then, Little Sister…"

Yuri laughed again; she could not wait until she saw the look Takako's face and she truly was happy for Sesshomaru.

"I have to talk to this miracle worker." She thought.

**: Back in the West :**

Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango were called over to play with Rin. Hotaru smiled and was about to join in the fun, when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru's emotionless face, but hidden within his golden depths was a spark of… amusement?

"So you dream of this Sesshomaru," he drawled out lazily, "With a crown of flowers on his head?"

Hotaru blushed for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

"Your punishment for this morning was supposed to be lenient; however, I will now show you no mercy…" He whispered in her ear.

The Saturnarian Princess took a step back only to have the Western Lord's son follow. She took another step… and another… and another until she was backed up against a tree.

Sesshomaru was now right in front and inching his way closer to her ear. He licked the shell of her ear before whispering dangerously, "Run." And with that, he took a step back and allowed her to get a head start.

The others returned just in time to see Hotaru run and a LAUGHING Sesshomaru close behind.

Sesshomaru did not mind at all that this small female was able to bring this side of him out. It was a side only two knew of; his mother and Yuri.

Pretty soon, they ended up in a clearing where they would remain undisturbed.

Hotaru fell down from exhaustion and was expecting to meet the ground, but she never became acquainted with it. Two strong arms stopped her from doing so.

She was panting from the over-exertion when Sesshomaru laid her down carefully. She smiled at him and felt looked up at him in awe as he actually smiled back! She sat up and whispered, "You know, you really should smile more."

"And what makes you think I will do as you say?" Sesshomaru smirked as he bent down and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

When he pulled back, Hotaru was panting more than ever. Then, he slowly pulled down the sleeve her kimono (Again, don't even think it, Hentais. I am NOT a lemon person) and for a moment stared at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He brought his head to that spot and slowly started to nip and lick it, grazing it gently with his fangs.

Hotaru knew her breath was caught in her throat and to this; Sesshomaru only smirked against her pale skin.

Finally, she was able to let out a content sigh before she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked down at the peaceful figure and dropped his emotionless mask. He smiled at her and started to gently stroke her hair.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered.

Hotaru looked up at him and replied, "I sometimes wonder about the same thing myself…" But as soon as that happiness came, sadness quickly replaced it.

Sesshomaru sensed this sudden change and felt slightly panicked, "Hotaru…what's wrong…"

She looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes, "Lady Izayoi told me about how your father's status dropped since she was not youkai. Would others think less of you because I am not youkai?"

He looked down at her with eyes filled with more emotion than she had ever seen, "Hotaru, I could love no other. Everything I have searched for in a mate, I have found in you and low the one who tells you otherwise for no one will hurt what is mine."

After that, Hotaru buried her head at the crook of his neck, 'I'm his…'

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: Ok, this is where I reveal the pairing: Dun da da dum dum da da dum…Inuyasha and … Kagome! (Shocker)

I just want you to know that I liked all the ideas, which was why I had such a hard time deciding.

**Inuyasha**: (snickers)

**Saturn's Spawn**: What's so funny?

**Inuyasha**: Kagome doesn't have those damn prayer beads to subdue me with.

**Saturn's Spawn**: Hold on a second… (Starts typing and prayer beads magically appear)

**Kagome**: Sit!

**Inuyasha** (falls face down)

**Saturn's Spawn**: You were saying? Anyway, please Review!


	11. Chapter 10

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews **

Taeniaea: I'm glad you love the chapter

**Harpygirl91: **thank you, I thought so to. Hehehe, something like that happened during our gym class to, but instead of falling on his face, the guy had the ball hit him on the face.

**Sailor Ra (well, mostly Vegeta): **(author is sitting in the corner crying while Hotaru is comforting her.) _Sesshomaru_ (growls): look at what you have done, baka. _Saturn's Spawn_ (calms down and then glares): Yes, Vegeta, he will eventually mark her. And if I remember correctly in Sailor Ra's story, did you not die? (shakes head) _Hotaru_: Yes, I think he did. _Sesshomaru_: Is this not like that Shadow Saturn fiasco all over again? _Saturn's Spawn_: Thanks for reminding me (Hotaru and Saturn's Spawn shudder) Ok, now to just ignore you and talk to everyone else. Sailor Ra, thanks for the review; yup, fluffiness just had to put it in there. Goku; get those thoughts out of your head; I'm only what? An eighth grader! And finally, thank you Bulma and Sailor Ra for taking care of Vegeta!

**vik: **Yup, such a cute couple. Thank you for you kind words.

**hotaru4sesshomaru4ever: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership.**

Chapter 10

Hotaru sighed as she reviewed everything she had just learned over the past two weeks and now she was enduring Lady Izayoi's talk about how she could make a good appearance.

They were currently in a room where she was sitting on one of the plush cushions listening to what Izayoi was telling her.

"…and it is best not to speak until you are spoken to…don't slouch…and finally," she said with a smile, "Don't ever let anyone look down upon you. You are to be the mate of one of the strongest inu-youkai."

At this, Hotaru gave her a warm smile when all of a sudden the shoji door slid opened revealing the regal form of Lord Inutaisho, "Excuse me, Izayoi, but, may I have a word with Hotaru?"

His mate smiled at him and Hotaru before leaving the room. After her departure, Inutaisho turned his gaze towards the Saturnarian princess who eyed him curiously.

"Has Sesshomaru spoken to you about his admirers?" He questioned.

To this, she only nodded as she thought back to that day.

**Flashback**

Four females were laughing their heads off as they watched a hanyou chase a little girl around.

Before this amusing sight, Kikyo and Kagome were trying to get Rin to take a bath. It had become apparent that Rin was NOT fond of bath time. It was then that Inuyasha came and jeered at them for not being able to control the vivacious child.

It was then that Kagome challenged Inuyasha to try and give Rin a bath.

"And why should I, wench?" The hanyou demanded. Like he was going to be reduced to his brother's – er… half-brother's - daughter's care taker.

"Oh, forgive me. I did not realize that the great Inuyasha is unable to give a six-year-old a bath." Kagome sneered. Sango and Hotaru were smothering their laughter by covering the mouths with their hands while Kikyo's grin just turned into a smirk.

In response, Inuyasha only growled. Do you really think he's going to take that from HER? However he soon learned that when Rin didn't want a bath, Rin didn't want a bath. Too bad Inuyasha learned this the hard way. After giggling some more, Kagome finally decided to help him leaving a still laughing Sango and Hotaru and a smirking Kikyo.

Each of them caught the shy glances Kagome sent Inuyasha when he wasn't looking and the looks he sent her when she looked away.

"What is my brother doing to Rin?" Asked a cold voice that instantly ruined the three's good mood.

Kikyo only bowed before replying, "My Lord, he… is…-stifled laugh- trying to give Rin a bath."

Sesshomaru only raised an elegant brow before turning his attention back to his half brother and the caretaker, Kagome. He so badly wanted roll his eyes at the two of them.

Well pretty soon, Kagome fell after a failed attempt to catch Rin and with Inuyasha right behind her; he tripped and landed on top of her!

"GET OFF!" a blushing Kagome shrieked.

The hanyou, with eyes shut and teeth clenched, covered his sensitive ears before growling, "Don't blame it on me, wench! You're the one who fell first. If you hadn't been so damn clumsy, I wouldn't have tripped!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you! It's not my fault you can't even catch up with a little girl!"

"Just what are you saying? I'm slow?"

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of everyone's head as the two continued to argue. Kikyo only sighed as she shook her head.

In the middle of the argument, Sesshomaru decided to have a talk with Hotaru. They were a good distance away from the others when Sesshomaru turned and said, "I should warn you now. Not many females are going to treat you well. Some might even try to harm you. I want you to stay with the Southern Lord's daughter, Yuri."

"Yuri?" Hotaru asked. She wasn't jealous or anything if that's what you're thinking. She was just curious.

"Yes, she'll most likely be the safest one to talk to. I also want you to keep a safe distance from the Eastern Lord's daughter, Takako. She somehow got the impression that I would be her mate. Where she got such a notation, I know not, but I do know she isn't exactly friendly when it comes to those around me."

Hotaru only nodded as she digested all that she had just learned. Already, she had made a friend and an enemy.

**End of Flashback**

"…and I suggest you stay away from Takako."

Hotaru just sat there and took in what Sesshomaru had already told her.

Lord Inutaisho looked at his new soon-to-be new daughter. At first, he was wary of her because he knew nothing of her. But as time grew on, he noticed the change in Sesshomaru when he was around this female. He knew it was a change for the better and that was when he learned to accept her.

"You know not of what good you have done for the Western Lands, but Hotaru I thank you for it anyway."

Hotaru smiled at him and he saw the look of innocence and a little bit of confusion in her eyes and to this, Inutaisho only chuckled. Yes, this girl was definitely good for eldest his son. Now, to work on Inuyasha…

**Later that Evening**

Hotaru was leaning against the windowsill as she stared up at the night sky. She stared at the moon and noticed that its final stages of its cycle were occurring which meant the end of the month was drawing nearer and nearer. In less than a week or so, she we be marked as the mate of the great and terrible Sesshomaru, son of the Western Lord, Inutaisho.

Before all of this, she thought she would be miserable for the rest of her days. After all, she was never going to see her family and friends again. When she got the letter, it was at first in the hands of Sesshomaru which meant they had to have known she was there, yet… they did nothing except that letter. _She's dead to us… _Sesshomaru had that letter burned, yet that one statement that was forever etched in her memory could not be forgotten. To think, her own father could not care less if she was alive or not, only that in his eyes and they eyes of his court, he considered her to be dead.

Of course, her other half, Sailor Saturn, disagreed, nevertheless Hotaru did not listen.

Anyway, that's how it should've been, but it wasn't. Instead, she felt contentment. Yes, she missed her friends, but she also had a new family here. A family that, even though they didn't have a good start, welcomed her. Each of them was special to her.

Sesshomaru could've killed her, but he did not. Instead, he had grown to care for her. Inuyasha, despite himself, was like a brother to her. The houshi, Miroku, was a good friend, and despite his lecherous ways, he was someone she enjoyed talking to. Rin was like a daughter to her and in the child's eyes she was Rin's mother. Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango were great friends. Friends that she would give up for the world. Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi always had a parent like quality to them and she was glad. She didn't want Sesshomaru's parents to hate her.

But thinking of them caused her to think of the other Lords and Ladies. How would they respond to her? Besides Lord Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and even Inuyasha, Hotaru had spent most of her times with humans. Though a lot of the servants seemed fond of her because of the effect she had on the ice prince (a.k.a. Sesshomaru)

She was still staring out the window when suddenly the shoji door slid open. Only one being would be so rude as to do so.

"Still have no manners?" Sesshomaru feigned anger as Hotaru turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Of course not. How may I be of service to you, o mighty Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to grace his ethereal features as he sat down beside her. How strange that in a short span of a few weeks, he had grown so accustomed to her scent; her voice; her very presence and now that she was here, he was never going to let her go. It was a silent vow he made after his proclamation.

It was so peaceful and quiet, neither wanted anything to ruin this moment, but as luck would have it…

CRASH

Sesshomaru had already known that it somehow involved his baka of a brother. When he and Hotaru left the room, they found Inuyasha chasing the kitsune, who was introduced to Hotaru as Shippo.

"Give it to me, brat!"

"No way, Inuyasha, this is for your father." The red haired kit yelled.

No sooner than that did Inutaisho appear. "What is it you have for me, kit?"

Shippo handed the letter to Inutaisho who immediately recognized the symbol of the Moon. It was a letter from Queen Serenity saying that she and the others were going to be a little late. It did not state the reason or anything else.

Hotaru tensed when she learned that her friends were coming. What were they going to say? Did they even know she was here? Was her father coming?

Sesshomaru sensed her tension and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder not knowing what else to do. He growled at the letter in his father's hand.

**One Week Later**

Hotaru hated that everyone was fussing over her appearance. Had she not had her royal training, she would've have told them so, but alas, she knew the ways of royalty and knew that first impressions were crucial.

She was still a bit nervous; however she gained a little bit of confidence when she saw the look of wonder on Kagome and Sango's faces. Kikyo only nodded and gave her a look of approval.

Now was the moment of truth as she turned around to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

Even her own mouth dropped at what she saw in her reflection, "There's no way that can be me."

"I disagree." Lady Izayoi replied with a motherly smile.

Hotaru stared at her reflection up and down and was left stunned. It was a long kimono that had the same designs like Sesshomaru, however, where it would usually be white, there would be black and where it would be red, there was violet. The obi was violet with black rose petals. Weaved in her hair were silver semiprecious stones. Unlike most, she didn't have any make-up, but with her pallid skin, she had an ethereal beauty that was unlike any other.

Then, Rin came into the room wearing pink kimono with sakura blossoms and a lavender obi, and with widened eyes; she smiled and exclaimed, "Hotaru-sama looks just like a hime!"

"She's right." Kagome pointed out. She was wearing a royal blue kimono with a pale green obi while Sango wore a yellow kimono with a pink obi and as for Kikyo; she wore a blood red kimono with a white obi.

Hotaru gave her new friends a faint smile before turning away. She and Lady Izayoi walked down the long corridors before coming across huge doors. She could hear the talking that was coming from the other side and felt her stomach clench once again. There was no way she could face all of them! But when Lady Izayoi placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, she calmed down somewhat.

When the doors opened, someone from somewhere announced, "Lady Izayoi and Lady Hotaru."

At this, there was an unnerving silence as Hotaru felt all eyes on her.  
**  
. . .**

Sesshomaru at the current moment was listening nonchalantly to his father speaking with the Taiyoukai of the North and South. He completely ignored every female who looked his way and batted their eyes.

That is, until he saw an old friend. A female inu-youkai made her way across the room. She donned a kimono of the deepest blue. Jewel-like stones were scattered across the fabric giving the kimono the appearance of stars in the night sky. Her obi was an icy blue. Hip-length ebony which hair framed her face had blue highlights. She had a bored look on her face that rivaled Sesshomaru's.

"Yuri." He acknowledged briefly.

"Sesshomaru," She replied as she feigned boredom, "Now, where is she?"

"The humans are _preparing_ her."

Yuri only smirked. She, herself, never cared much for anything fancy and from what Sesshomaru told her, neither did this mysterious female.

They talked for a short time when Inuyasha came into the picture.

"Damn, exactly how many lords and ladies did father invite?"

"It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Yuri smirked, "Still as charming as ever, I see."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his brother and "sister" both smirked at him. He was about to respond to that when, "Hello, Sesshomaru-chan!"

All three of them inwardly cringed, but only Inuyasha's displeasure was visible. The other two just closed their eyes for a second before turning towards the voice.

There stood Takako batting her eyes as smiled prettily at Sesshomaru. However, when her eyes fell on Yuri, she sent a glare.

The bear youkai had a tanned complexion with long auburn knee length hair that was gathered in a low loose ponytail. Her black eyes were rimmed with a sickly green.

She sported a blood-red kimono with pink flower petals bordering the edges of her sleeves. The obi was a bright gold color.

Again, Yuri only rolled her eyes. "Takako."

"Yuri."

"And I am Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." The hanyou stated sarcastically.

To that, there was no reply for Takako had already clung to Sesshomaru's arm asking, "Aren't you excited, Sesshomaru? You and I can finally become mates."

Sesshomaru barely cast a glance her way when someone announced, "Lady Izayoi and Lady Hotaru"

The room suddenly went quiet as a human the youkai recognized as the Western Lord's mate entered the grand ball room. However, when all eyes fell on the young woman beside her, they all wondered who she was.

Sesshomaru's amber gaze looked over Hotaru's form and he approved of the kimono she wore. He could tell she was nervous and gave Yuri a look that told her to rescue his mate-to-be.

Yuri caught the look and stared at the stranger who she learned to be Hotaru. 'So, this is the little miracle worker?'

Hotaru tried to compose herself, but felt herself shrink under the immense scrutiny of those around her.

It was then that she noticed the female youkai make her way towards her. 'Is this Yuri?'

And wouldn't you know, "Hello, I am Yuri of the South."

"I'm Hotaru." Was her reply.

* * *

**  
Saturn's Spawn**: If you want to know what happens, review! 


	12. Chapter 11

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews **

**Sailor Ra:** (wide eyes) _Saturn's Spawn_Wow, long review! Yeah, I know everyone hates her, but it does make the story more interesting. (points and laughs head off) You got Vegeta to apologize! I feel happy, now if only you can get him to apologize to the other authors he threatened, but that's like, asking my old teacher to actually stop making her students cry. (she did!) But, I do appreciate it, Vegeta, and just to make you happy even though no one else might, this chapter has little contact between Sesshomaru and Hotaru (runs away from angry crowd and irritated Sesshomaru)

_Sesshomaru_I really couldn't care less if you approved or not, but since you do, will you stop threatening Saturn's Spawn and I? It's not her fault that her imagination believes that Hotaru and I are a good match nor is it this Sesshomaru's fault that Hotaru has fallen for my charming ways.

_Saturn's Spawn_: My, some one thinks highly of himself. Anyway, I'm glad you like Yuri. When you reach the end of this chapter, will answer the question? (Continues reading review… backs away) That was weird. Anyway, in the beginning it was because I didn't know who to put him, and I respect that a lot of people wanted him to be with her, but… I really did like the idea of him and Haruka. You're in the seventh grade? Really? I'm in eighth (and I hate the people; if it weren't for my best friend, I might've gone insane). And it doesn't make a difference because my seventh grade teacher is also my history teacher this year. (Continues reading) Heheheh, Vegeta, if you had just kept your mouth shut… well, the story wouldn't have been what it was, but as you can see Seto makes Hotaru happy just as in my story, so does Sesshomaru. I also like the pairing and no, I don't think you're weird. You just like different things, which is also what I like! You can tell by the pairings I do, they're not exactly well known, but who gives a heck? I like 'em, and if you like yours then go for it! Oh, and I read the one-shot! LOVED IT!  
**  
Harpygirl91: **lol, yes, after I'm through with her, you can have the remains and do with her as you wish. Anyway, thank you for the compliment. And I'm glad you think Inutaisho is awesome. I really didn't know what his personality is like.

**Spirit of the Dead:** Hi! It's ok that you didn't like it back then, and as I said before, an opinion is an opinion, but I'm also glad you liked this story! Thank you for your words of kindness. _Shadow Saturn_: Considering she is not but a lowly author. _Saturn's Spawn_ (grumbles) I know I'm not great, but did you have to say that, Shadow? _Shadow Saturn_: of course! _Saturn's Spawn_ (rolls eyes): Anyway, here is an update! XD

**Sothis Black:** Here's what happens next!

**vik: **Here is the next chapter…

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: **Here you go…  
**  
lildevil0644: **Your wait is over…

**Taeniaea:** Glad you liked the chapter!

**FireyFlames:** Don't worry; I'm going to have Raye and Koga!

**Disclaimer: **If I said it once, I said it a thousand times (Looks at a mob of angry lawyers) I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Chapter 11

**_Previously_:**

Yuri caught the look and stared at the stranger who she learned to be Hotaru. 'So, this is the little miracle worker?'

Hotaru tried to compose herself, but felt herself shrink under the immense scrutiny of those around her.

It was then that she noticed the female youkai make her way towards her. 'Is this Yuri?'

And wouldn't you know, "Hello, I am Yuri of the South."

"I'm Hotaru." Was her reply.

**_Now_**:

Yuri flashed Hotaru a warm smile after the introductions were made. "Shall we go for a walk outside?"

Hotaru only nodded as the sauntered to the outside.

Sesshomaru was more than grateful that Yuri was able to lead Hotaru away from Takako.

"Oh, Sesshie!"

'10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…'

Sesshomaru turned to see Takako making her way towards him. He looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha, the houshi, and the newly arrived Koga smirking at him.

He was going to have so much fun wiping those smirks off of their faces, but first things first. How many ways to make a bear skin rug?

**With Hotaru and Yuri**

"So, how long have you known Sesshomaru?" Hotaru questioned as they made their way to a spot on the soft grass.

"Since we were both pups," Yuri replied before a grin appeared on her face, "And I have a lot of black-mail material from back then."

"Oh?"

Yuri turned her head from side to side to make sure no one was listening. Then, she leaned in closer allowing her long black hair to fall over her shoulder, "Yes, especially ways to torment him."

Now, Hotaru was more than curious.

"Did you know he purrs when the spot behind his ear is scratched?"

"Oh, that? Yes, I already know about that."

Yuri smirked, "he made me swear that I would never tell anyone."

**Flashback**

Inside, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Katsu were talking about making an alliance between the West and the South while Lady Sakura and Lady Shina were talking about their effervescent children.

Outside, a five year old (in demon years) Sesshomaru was being chased by a four year old (again, in demon years) Yuri. Even if those two were young, their speed was unmatched so all you see would be a blur of silver being chased by another blur of black.

Finally, Yuri was able to tackle Sesshomaru to the ground. "Ha! Caught you!"

Sesshomaru only scowled.

Yuri snickered at the look on his face and asked in a babyish voice, "Aww; did Sesshomaru hurt himself?" She giggled even more when Sesshomaru started growling at her.

To get him to stop, Yuri reached for the spot behind his ear and started scratching it. Soon, the growling changed to purring!

She stared at him in shock before laughing even more if possible as one of her hands was over her eyes and the other was pointing, "Awww, how cute!"

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open and pinned Yuri to the ground, "Girl, this Sesshomaru is not cute."

Yuri smirked as she and Sesshomaru switched positions in a blink of an eye, "Well, I beg to differ." She got off of him and started to walk towards her parents, but not before looking over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I keep your little secret."

At this, he only rumbled, "You'd better."

When he said this, Yuri stopped in her tracks and did not even look at the Western Lord's son, "Or you'll what?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk as he got up and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Yuri of the South."

Yuri only rolled her eyes as she stated, "Fine, o almighty Sesshomaru of the West. I, Yuri of the South, do hereby avow never to disclose that you purr when your ears are scratched." Then she looked over her shoulder once again before whispering even though she knew he'd hear it, "Besides, we wouldn't want Takako to know your little revelation, now would we?"

And the chase was on.

**End of Flashback**

Hotaru stared at her in astonishment. Imagining Sesshomaru as a child was hard enough! "Did you ever tell?"

"I was sorely tempted to tell Inuyasha once or twice, but I never did. I want to live." Yuri replied as she felt the night's air tickle her skin.

"Funny, I can't imagine Sesshomaru like that." Hotaru whispered.

"Not many can; especially after Lady Sakura's death. He closed himself off from the rest of the world assuming that by doing so, he'd never feel pain like that again. It wasn't until you came that even a little spark of the real Sesshomaru came through. I know you'll be good for him." Yuri smiled.

Hotaru looked up at the sky. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Then, she turned her head to the side to face her inuyoukai companion and grinned, "What else do you know about Sesshomaru?"

In response, Yuri smirked, "I know that if you ever find him alone and in his true demon form, you'll see that he likes to chase his tail."

To this, Hotaru stared wide-eyed, "Are you serious?"

"Seen it myself; I just prefer running through the forest. That's how I found him one day. I never told him I was there and saw the whole thing. It was rather amusing though."

Hotaru was now holding her sides as she laughed while Yuri only smirked.

When her fit was over, Hotaru calmed down and decided to change the subject before Sesshomaru chooses to kill her new friend.

"Would you mind telling me more about the other lords and ladies?"

"Certainly. As you already know, the lands are divided into four regions; North, South, East, and West. Well, you know of those in the House of the West. The Northern Lord is Osamu, a wolf youkai. His mate passed away and he never re-mated. He has but one son; Kouga.

Kouga is a bit… brash.

Of the South, there is my father, Lord Katsu. My father and Sesshomaru's father are the best of friends, which was why they thought they could strengthen their alliance through Sesshomaru and I.

We immediately thought, 'hell, no,' and we both voiced our opinion, though mine was a bit more… vocal.

My mother, Lady Shina, well, she and Lady Sakura were also good friends. You have no idea how _badly_ they wished for children one Sesshomaru and I were of marriageable age.

Ah, and then there is the East. Lord Isamu and Lady Kasumi spoiled Takako rotten to put it lightly. She somehow got the idea Sesshomaru would become her mate. Where she got that idea, no one knows. I think Isamu-sama didn't do it intentionally, but Lady Kasumi is every bit like her daughter. I would not doubt if she's where Takako got the idea from."

"You are just jealous, Yuri." A jarring voice accused.

Hotaru saw Yuri cringe a bit before letting out a breath, "Of what, Takako? Of you? I think not."

"You're just angry that Sesshomaru will obviously choose me. I mean, who would want someone as glacial as you?"

It was then that a smile graced Yuri's features; not the 'oh, the sun is shining,' kinda smile. It was more of a sadistic 'be ready to die' smile, "Takako, I do believe you never had the pleasure of meeting Lady Hotaru."

Said person timidly glanced upward toward the rude bear youkai. Takako looked Hotaru up and down and surmised that she had nothing to worry about. After all, the girl wasn't even a youkai!

She plastered a sugar-coated smile on her face and said, "Hello, I am Takako of the East, Lord Sesshomaru's intended."

Hotaru bowed slightly with a small, but honest smile, "I'm Hotaru of Sat— I'm just Hotaru."

Both females raised an eyebrow, but only Takako spoke afterwards, "I hope you aren't thinking that Sesshomaru would even consider taking you as a mate."

Hotaru stayed silent not wanting a confrontation. Seeing that her words did not affect the girl before her, Takako sent one more smirk at Yuri who only stared blankly back at her.

"Sesshomaru is mine, bitch."

"Such words of kindness coming from you Takako," Yuri replied while staring at her claws and getting ready to flex them. Seeing this, the bear youkai was ready to leave and fast.

"Hm, I thought she'd never leave. I'm surprised at your control, Hotaru. I would've at least made an attempt to kill her right then and there. I know a good many that would have done the same."

Hotaru looked over at Yuri, "Blood should not be spilt for my sake."

"Still, you should at least do something to show her you're not one to be messed with. Being Sesshomaru's mate won't be enough. I know you're strong enough to take her; Sesshomaru said so himself."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Hotaru hoped he hadn't said anything about after what happened.

"No, only that you were the first to actually damage his person, no matter how small it was. Why, did anything happen?" Yuri knew something happened because she could hear Hotaru's heartbeat quicken its pace. However, she decided that if Hotaru would not tell her, she wouldn't pry. It would be uncharacteristic of her to do so

The girls just continued talking about the past through the evening when all of a sudden, "Spreading lies about me, Yuri?"

While Hotaru turned around to find the cold steely glare Sesshomaru was sending Yuri, Yuri only kept looking straight ahead and without facing him, "No, Sesshomaru. I can't be spreading lies about you if they're true facts. Besides, have I ever struck you as the kind to lie?"

"And what 'facts' did you bestow upon my mate-to-be?" He inquired.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru, it's not as if I told her about the time Inuyasha, you, and I placed honey in Takako's kimono or that you purr when the spot behind your ears are scratched." Yuri replied.

For a moment, Hotaru thought she saw Sesshomaru's face paled even more than possible before he stated, "I know not of what you speak."

Yuri finally cast a glance over her shoulder and said, "Of course, not Sesshomaru." She then turned to Hotaru, "In the years to come, you'll also have your share of stories to tell."

* * *

**Saturn's Spawn**: Question, how many of you like Yuri? I'm planning on using her in a story. It's not going to be a pairing of her And Sesshomaru; it'll be like a little prequel to My Fallen Angel about how she and Sesshomaru grew up together. Remember in an earlier chapter, I mentioned that their parents didn't approve of them spending time together without the intention of mating?

Or I might actually just make a pairing of these two when I'm finished My Fallen Angel. Though, I actually need a plot for that if I do decide to put them together. I don't know; I need to know how you like her.

Those are the two ideas swimming around my head right now, but don't worry. I will work on my other stories.


	13. Chapter 12

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews **

**Sailor Ra:** now, Sesshoumaru, don't do that! Do you know hard it is for Vegeta to say he's sorry? Besides, let's not forget that he's also in TWO of my stories and I can have all the fun I want.  
_Sesshoumaru_: I feel sorry for you, Vegeta.  
_Saturn's_ _Spawn_: anyway, I'm thinking it's going to be a one-shot prequel. (continues reading) LOL! Anyway, no problem about the review for the one shot. Heheh, if you read my profile, you'll see a list that is filled with many pairings people don't have not even heard of yet. Oh, and hello, Trunks. And no, Sesshoumaru's not going to live it down for if he did it would be way too easy.

**Taeniaea:** I'm glad you like the chapter. Here's the update.

**Harpygirl91:  
**_Yuri_: Yay, I have at least two fans (including Sailor Ra) I'm happy.  
_Saturn's Spawn_: A little too happy which is not how you're supposed to act.  
_Yuri_: Well excuse me, but you were planning on making a female Sesshoumaru! Iciness and all!  
_Saturn's Spawn_: Whatever, anyway, yes, you may kill Takako and if I do kill her in the story, she will be revived just you can kill her all over again; I have no problem with that. I kinda thought it would ironic to call Yuri that, she is after all, a female inuyoukai.

**Callisto Star:** Wow, I hope I didn't keep you from your schoolwork for too long. I once read a story for three hours and by the time I was done, it was way past midnight! But, I'm glad my story was able to keep you entranced. You'll find more Sesshoumaru/Hotaru fics out there, but I'm glad mine was your first. It lets me know that you're an unbiased fan so I can tell if my story was good or not. Ah, and as to your questions, they'll be answered very soon.

**Killiara: **Thank you for the compliment, and you may be surprised as to whether or not she's going to get marked…you'll just have to wait and see.

**Disclaimer: I own not Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, but I do own a penny! --; **

Chapter 12

**_Previously_: **

The girls just continued talking about the past through the evening when all of a sudden, "Spreading lies about me, Yuri?"

While Hotaru turned around to find the cold steely glare Sesshoumaru was sending Yuri, Yuri only kept looking straight ahead and without facing him, "No, Sesshoumaru. I can't be spreading lies about you if they're true facts. Besides, have I ever struck you as the kind to lie?"

"And what 'facts' did you bestow upon my mate-to-be?" He inquired.

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru, it's not as if I told her about the time Inuyasha, you, and I placed honey in Takako's kimono or that you purr when the spot behind your ears are scratched." Yuri replied.

For a moment, Hotaru thought she saw Sesshoumaru's face pale even more than possible before he stated, "I know not of what you speak."

Yuri finally cast a glance over her shoulder and said, "Of course not, Sesshoumaru." She then turned to Hotaru, "In the years to come, you'll also have your share of stories to tell."

**_Now_: **

Hotaru giggled causing Sesshoumaru to glare at Yuri while she only smirked in return.

"I believe you've wasted enough time out here." He said as he turned around and started walking.

Both Hotaru and Yuri flashed a grin. "I think he's mad." Hotaru mumbled not knowing Sesshoumaru was still able to hear them.

Yuri only whispered in response, "Trust me; you'll know when he's really mad. Inuyasha found that out the hard way."

The two females continued chatting as they made their way back into the large estate. Upon arriving, soft music was able to be heard. Both saw how Takako was trying to get Sesshoumaru's attention, but to no avail. Still, she persisted.

By this time, Yuri and Hotaru had already found their way to Inuyasha and the others who also noticed Sesshoumaru's predicament.

"I sure don't want to be Sesshoumaru at the moment," Inuyasha stated. There were murmurs of agreement coming from the group. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Yuri." Said a certain monk with a lecherous grin.

"The same can be said for you, monk, however, should you not remove your hand, I will be forced to remove the felonious limb for you."

Miroku feigned innocence as he stated, "I know not of what you speak of for I am a man of cloth." Everyone rolled their eyes. It was then that Miroku turned his attention towards Hotaru, "Milady, would you honor this humble man with a dance?" '3…2…1…'

In the middle of a song, a monk with a very red hand-print walked way dazedly.

"I believe it's time to save him." Yuri suggested. "No chance in hell!" Inuyasha blurted out. He was obviously amused with the sight of his older brother having to endure even a minute with Takako without killing her. She was right now flipping her hair, giving him a cute pout, and clinging to his arm asking him to dance with her.

"Hey, mutt, you do realize that he'll eventually take it out on you, right?" Kouga inquired and to this, everyone saw how Inuyasha's face visibly pale. Then he turned to Hotaru and said, "I think this your job."

A giant sweat drop appeared on the back of Hotaru's head before Yuri declared, "Come, we must rescue the great Sesshoumaru."

Both of them walked up to Takako and Yuri grinned a dangerous smile, "Takako dear, may I please have a word with you."

After they were gone, Sesshoumaru exhaled which caused Hotaru to laugh a little. Because of this, Sesshoumaru sent a mock glare towards the tiny figure before him. When she finally stopped, he held his hand out to her and she gladly accepted.

Gracefully, as all eyes fell on the couple, the two danced without notice of the outside world. There was only them and the music played.

They truly were the picture perfect couple. Opposites in many ways, yet similar in others…light and dark, however you would wonder who was who; was the angel mysteriously dark and was the demon an angel in disguise?

Either way, since they captivated all with their fluid motions, no one took notice of two cloaked figures standing in the background.

The taller one was wearing a black hooded mantle which revealed only her neck and mouth while the smaller of the two stood by the other's side wearing a white hooded cloak which revealed only her dull blue eyes.

The smallest of the two looked outside to find Yuri and Takako talking to one another; well, actually verbally fighting. Then, Takako left in a huff when InuTaisho stopped the music.

Regally, he stood before those present and his hearty voice boomed, "Welcome, one and all! I warmly welcome you to the West for this momentous occasion. My eldest son, Sesshoumaru, has finally chosen a mate!"

Applause could be heard all around, but only those who knew Sesshoumaru's intended made their elation truly known. As his father called him up, he could've sworn he heard him tell the other Lords that they owed him money since he won the bet or something. To this, he inwardly sweat dropped. 'Leave it to them to stake a wager involving my life.'

Amber orbs searched the crowd to find unique amethystine irises. Once locked, he made a move to speak, but before he could, he was stopped when a figure stood by his side. He cast a quick glance downward to his right side and found Takako standing there grinning from ear to ear.

He only rolled his eyes as he looked away and faced the crowed of eager listeners with a bored expression, "On this night, I, Sesshoumaru, first son of Lord InuTaisho of the West, declare without any hesitation that my mate-to-be is—"

"Sesshoumaru, just tell them it is Takako already," Lady Kasumi disrupted unexpectedly.

In return, Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow, "Welcome the soon to be new Lady of the West, Hotaru."

Gasps and whispers could be heard coming from the crowed as many eyes fell upon the now beet red face of a certain Princess of Saturn. She had earned looks of jealousy and cold glares from surrounding single female youkai each thinking, 'Why her?'

But the silence was interrupted when three figures started clapping. Hotaru turned to find that it was Yuri, Kikyou, and Rin. They were soon followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho. Then it was Lord Osamu, Lord, Katsu, and Lord Isamu. After that everyone clapped as Hotaru shyly made her way up to Sesshoumaru who was for the first time in a while actually smiled!

This earned even more gasps of surprise.

Takako stood with her mouth wide open before her she saw red, 'THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS LITTLE UPSTART IS TAKING MY PLACE AS SESSHOUMARU'S RIGHTFUL MATE! WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE A SCRAWNY THING LIKE HER!'

She stormed right up to the two and bellowed, "Wench! What did you do to steal my Sesshoumaru away from me?"

Her mother backed her up, "Yes, you obviously bewitched him; otherwise, my daughter, Sesshoumaru's true intended, would be standing where you are and you would be a mere speck underneath our feet."

Hotaru took it all in. She knew something like this would happen, but she held her head high and only said, "I have done naught."

Takako growled and was ready to strike her, but before she could even touch Hotaru, something had a strong grip on her wrist. She looked up to see the beautiful, yet cold, features of Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, did you not hear my mother and I? This little whelp has obviously cast a spell over you for why else would you choose her over me?"

Sesshoumaru growled low deep in his throat as he tightened his grip.

At that moment, Takako was trying to find the right words in her mind before she frantically asked, "But, Sesshoumaru, the girl is not even a youkai? Why follow in the footsteps of your father?"

This earned a low growl not only from Sesshoumaru, but from his father as well. Isamu looked away unmistakably shamed by his daughter's words and actions.

It was then that the two cloaked figures from before stepped up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" InuTaisho questioned.

"We are here to settle this little problem." The taller one replied. "And how do you intend to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

The younger one of the two turned to face said person and replied, "A contest; winner will become Sesshoumaru's mate." Many talked among themselves about the proposed plan. Then all look towards the four territorial Taiyoukai. Each one was deep in thought when Sesshoumaru was about to say something, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to find Yuri shaking her head.

He growled low in a language only inuyoukai understood, "_And why not_?"

"_Look, I like Hotaru as much as the next person, but this is her decision; not yours_."

Only InuTaisho, Katsu, Inuyasha, and Shina understood what was being said since they were all inuyoukai and Inuyasha being half inuyoukai. They all looked to see how Hotaru responded to this.

It was evident that Takako agreed to the plan because she assumed that with her being a youkai, she would win hands-down.

Hotaru didn't know what to say. She really didn't want to fight, but then… her world went dark.

The last thing she heard was Sesshoumaru's voice crying, "Hotaru!"

* * *

_When she opened her eyes, Hotaru found herself face to face with her other half. Her surrounding were pitch black and the only source of light was being emitted by her and Sailor Saturn. _

"Saturn."

"_Princess"_

_The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Sailor Saturn spoke, "Let me fight."_

"_I can't; you could hurt her."_

_The Senshi of Saturn smiled at her counterpart's concern, "I give you my word that I will not kill her."_

"_Why all of this? You've never really shown yourself except for that time when I sparred with Sesshoumaru."_

"_The two that came; there is something you don't know about them. It is my duty to protect you." __

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru was obviously worried and you could tell by how he was holding her and would not let anyone come near. 

After a moment or two, she finally opened her eyes but revealed not the eyes of the Hotaru that he knew, but the eyes of Sailor Saturn.

She stared blankly at him. Without any help, she stood on her own and turned her gaze towards the two sisters, "Whatever you have planned, I suggest you tell me now."

To this, the eldest only replied, "It's nice to see you too, Saturn."

Said person narrowed her eyes, "Hoshi…Hoshiko, just what are you two planning?"

But before either could respond, a voice interrupted, "Hotaru?"


	14. Chapter 13

**My Fallen Angel**

**Responses to Reviews**

Sailor Ra: lol, sorry, Bulma, but I already promised Harpygirl91 that she could kill Takako after I'm done with her and yeah, I actually expected it to be Bulma. I've noticed that Vegeta only goes after the guys that make Hotaru happy! Ah, hello, Trunks. (Sesshoumaru looks at him suspiciously then growls before turning to Vegeta) Yes, but forget not, Saiyan; I live…and I get the girl. _Saturn's Spawn_: (sighs) unfortunately, he does.

**Taeniaea: **I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Harpygirl91: ** Actually, I'm experimenting with Sailor Saturn; she definitely won't be the same Saturn from my first fic.

**Spirit of the Dead: **Hey, how are you? Glad you like Yuri! The concept of a best friend came to me because well, sometimes Hotaru is too nice for her own good so I need someone who has a bark as bad as her bite… (no pun intended) and as for you, Tenshi, I think it best if you leave Death alone unless you want to be reacquainted with Shadow Saturn… (Shadow Saturn comes in): Hello, Tenshi (evil laughter)

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: **Saturn thanks you for the support.

**Disclaimer: I still own my penny; now, if only I could by Sailor Moon and Inuyasha with it!**

Chapter 13

_**Previously**_

To this, the eldest only replied, "It's nice to see you too, Saturn." Said person narrowed her eyes, "Hoshi…Hoshiko, just what are you two planning?" But before either could respond, a voice interrupted, "Hotaru?"

**_Now_**

_Hotaru_ (Sailor Saturn) turned around to see faces she thought she'd never see again. For a second, her blank amethystine orbs widened a fraction only to turn back to Hoshi and Hoshiko.

When they first arrived, the Inners and Outers, who didn't care much for the events until they saw someone the presumed to be dead, formed a circle around Queen Serenity and Serena. Standing by who they assumed to be Sesshoumaru, a young woman glared coldly at two other females that only Queen Serenity seemed to recognize.

Imagine there shock, happiness, and confusion, when they saw Hotaru standing there and breathing. Obviously, something was going that they had no knowledge of. "Hotaru?" Serena queried breathlessly. When said person turned to face them, they saw a now transformed Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, with a glaive in hand. Amara and Michelle visibly tensed as they fell into defensive stances. Saturn seemed unfazed by this and turned her attention back to the Daughters of the Stars. There was a sudden gust of wind inside the room relieving the two of their cloaks leaving them in the elaborate kimonos.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha shouted indignantly. The silence due to the fact that everyone was ignoring him made him fall over (anime style). All eyes were on Saturn and the two mysterious females. Takako was ignored (not that she knew that). 

Just then, Hoshi (she's the older one) brought her hand up to her lips and lightly blew what appeared to be star dust. It engulfed the entire room in a blinding radiance that caused everyone to momentarily close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, it didn't take too long to realize they weren't in the Western lands…they weren't anywhere in Japan…They weren't even on Earth!

"Where are we?" InuTaisho demanded as he took in his surroundings. The Senshi knew they were on some small planet; which one? They knew not. All they knew was that it was cold, distant, and barren. Not a single soul that already wasn't in this group was out there. The stars surrounded them brighter than they would ever appear on Earth. In the distance, they saw the Earth.

"Mother, where are we?" Serena whispered in a hushed voice.

But, before an answer was given, Hoshiko spoke softly, yet stonily, "The challenge has been issued; Princess Hotaru of Saturn will face Lady Takako of the East. The winner of this match shall earn the rightful place as Lord Sesshoumaru's mate." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at them; he already had a mate, well, intended mate, so why should she have to fight when it was his decision! Still, he knew Saturn wanted to fight! But, he wanted Hotaru, not her other half.

"Ladies, are you ready?" Hoshi asked excitedly.

The two nodded and they began.

The crowd surrounded them; many cheering for Saturn while the Senshi only stared both wearily and happily. They were happy that Hotaru was alive; how? They knew not, but what brought the feeling of anxiety was that this was Saturn that was breathing; the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, never to be awakened till all have failed and she was the last resort.

"Are you the Sailor Senshi?" an unfamiliar voice questioned. The Princesses turned to face a pale young woman who donned a red kimono; chocolate brown eyes locked with their own as a slight breeze moved her cascading ebony locks. To this, Serena nodded. The woman before them smiled weakly, "Will you take her away from us?"

"Take her away? You took her away from us!" Lita retorted.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes in slight anger as she clenched her fists, "We did nothing of the sort! She appeared one night on the lands of Lord InuTaisho. She had been, and still is, under the impression that you consider her to be dead; never to return to her own home because she has been cast off! Or so she believes thanks to a letter that bore the crest of her planet!"

The Scouts allowed this new information to sink in before Amara turned to princess of Pluto, "Trista, tell us what's going on right now! And this time, give us the truth!"

Said person only smiled as she turned her attention back to the fighting pair. "The truth? The truth is," Trista spoke softly, "Hotaru has fallen in love."

"We got that much." Mina said seeing the worried look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. They watched as the battle raged on.

Saturn was breathing heavily. Going unnoticed by all, she kept sending fleeting glances towards the two sisters. It was apparent that she knew something about them that others, including Trista, did not.

"Pay attention, Wench, less you wish to do have your head hacked off!" A voice interrupted her thoughts causing her to snap back to reality. Saturn narrowed her eyes as she brought her glaive up to block another attack.

"There's something wrong with this." Kouga indicated. Raye agreed. Everyone tilted their heads wondering what they were talking about.

"She's unfocused; something is distracting her." Raye explained. Now that more awareness was put into this, they had to agree. Sailor Saturn wasn't putting much endeavor into this as much as she was trying to eye some thing…or rather, some ones.

"Hotaru, you must concentrate!" Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically shouted as Takako finally managed a blow.

"C'mon! You have to win! There's no damn way I'm going to be related to Takako!" Inuyasha shouted hoping that was enough incentive.

It finally donned on the Outers what Saturn was trying to point out. They turned their attention towards the two sisters. Everyone else was too busy watching Hotaru fight Takako. The three nodded all at once and transformed right then and there! This caught everyone's awareness.

"What are you doing?" Sango shouted as the three jumped in to help their comrade. The Inners took this as their sign to follow. No one seemed to catch the scowl on the faces of Hoshi and Hoshiko.

Miroku stated, "If you assist her, Hotaru is automatically disqualified!"

Many youkai made out to stop them, but when they sensed the power radiating from the Senshi, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Saturn was on the ground sporting a severe wound on her side as well as a deep gash on her left leg. She coughed out blood before taking a gloved hand and wiping the rivulet of blood sliding out the side of her mouth.

A red eyed Takako was ready to deal the last blow when all of a sudden, "Mars Fire Ignite!"

Though, Takako was not even singed, her attack was cutoff because she couldn't reach Saturn due to the flames.

Though they couldn't do anything about it, the youkai were enraged because of this interruption. The four territorial Taiyoukai stood in the path of the Senshi demanding an explanation.

"They intervened!" Lady Kasumi stated complacently, "My Takako should be named the winner!"

"Not without an explanation, she isn't!" Lady Izayoi said.

"Gah! What's there to explain! I was about to wipe the floor with the wench and her little friends decided to help out! Therefore, I win!" Takako shouted. Sailor Mars was about to give the bear demoness a piece of her mind when two strong arms snaked around her waist keeping her in place, "Let me go if you value your life, youkai."

A voice whispered, "Listen, this isn't the time or place for that!" Raye turned her head to find icy blue eyes locked with her eyes.

The rest of the Senshi made their ways to the injured Sailor Saturn.

"Saturn, what is it?" Sailor Uranus questioned as she reached out her hand. Without taking it, Saturn stood up supporting a lot of her weight with the Silence Glaive. "Ready for more?" Takako smugly asked. Sailor Uranus and Jupiter clenched their fists and were just about ready to finish what Mars couldn't even start thanks to a certain wolf demon.

While this was going on, Pluto discreetly made her way to the two sisters. "Why does Hotaru keep glaring at you two?"

When the two turned to face her, Trista saw for the first time, a look of gravity on the face of normally cheery older sister.

The younger sister raised her hand and pushed it forward slightly causing an invisible force to push Sailor Pluto back and into Sailor Mercury and Venus.

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried. The Scouts tried to help her up, but she brushed them off the moment they tried to. Only Sailor Saturn did not help for she was now conspicuously scowled at them.

Right then and there, Sailor Saturn realized what was going on. Hoshi laughed slightly, "How very perceptive of you, Saturn. I was wondering how long it would take someone to figure it out!" With that, the two sisters vanished. At that moment, both Saturn's glaive and Pluto's key started to glow and when the glow faded, the power of the two objects went with it.

"What just happened?" Sailor Venus questioned. "The beginning of the end." Sailor Pluto and Saturn replied.

"What are you talkin' about?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused and a sure sign of that was that he was scratching his silver-haired head.

All the strength in Trista's legs left her as she collapsed on the cold hard ground on her knees and clutched her hair. Queen Serenity walked towards the distraught young woman and motherly held her in a warm embrace, "Shhhh, it's all right, Trista, everything will be ok."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha finally gained the attention of a very _very_ **_VERY_** pissed off Saturnarian Princess. "Those two, Hoshi and Hoshiko, they're not as they appear to be."

"The Daughters of the Stars?" Kikyou asked. Trista looked up at her confused and to this Kikyou only said, "Hotaru spoke about them briefly."

"The very balance of life lies in their hands, or rather, their very being. Something has tipped that balance." Saturn continued.

"How do you know of this?" Sailor Pluto questioned. She had been under the impression that only she and Queen Serenity knew of Hoshi and Hoshiko's existence.

In response, Saturn turned to Trista, "My very power derives from them." There were shocked gasps coming from the Senshi. Everyone else, save for Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, had no idea what she was referring to.

"How is that possible?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"Everything in life has its opposite. To your light, there is my darkness. The very essence of life can not exist without death."

Serena seemed to understand.

**At the Same Time**

"Has phase one finally been completed?" asked a male voice.

Red seemed to overtake the once blue eyes of Hoshi and Hoshiko, "Yes…Master Naraku."


	15. Chapter 14

**My Fallen Angel**

**Saturn's Spawn**: I don't know how long it took some of you to see it, but this story is **sorta** **AU**. It has been on Inuyasha's part, but there are changes I made to Sailor Moon; like in the last chapter how I mentioned the Daughters of the Stars had an effect on Saturn's powers. They have a lot to do with why each planet is the way it is. Sorry, but it's something my friend brought up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Chapter 14 

**_Previously_**

"Has phase one finally been completed?" asked a male voice.

Red seemed to overtake the once blue eyes of Hoshi and Hoshiko, "Yes…Master Naraku."

**_Now_**

Through a mirror held in the hands by a small little girl, Naraku sneered at the sight. Yes, everything was going according to his plan.

"The four territorial Taiyoukai, their heirs," when he thought of the Eastern lord's daughter, the damnable, not to mention pathetic excuse of a youkai, Takako, the hanyou actually shuddered, "and the Senshi are all trapped on a planet."

It was very intricate plan that took quite a while to accomplish, but it was done. The Earth was now his to do with as he wished. The most difficult part was _persuading_ the two sisters. What a feat indeed, he thought.

**Flashback**

Both Hoshiko and Hoshiko were watching the happenings of the Milky Way though their bowl. Nothing of interest occurred so far. Hoshi was actually the bored one while Hoshiko was just staring blankly at the bowl.

They saw all of the princesses on the moon. Serena and the inners were all giggling. "Probably about Serena and her new found love, right?" To this, Hoshiko only nodded. Amara and Michelle kept to themselves. It was no secret to the two sisters how the princesses of Uranus and Neptune felt about each other.

The conversation between Trista and Hotaru actually caught their attention.

Hotaru, the princess of Saturn, was actually fidgeting! "Trista," she whispered gaining the attention of the Princess of Pluto, "If we…if we weren't what we are, would there ever be a chance for love? For us?"

Trista turned her garnet gaze towards the giggling princesses, before smiling sadly back at the innocent Hotaru, "Maybe, though highly unlikely."

Hoshi could only raise her eyebrow at this. This was Trista, right? Her best friend and one of the most stoic people she knew, right? Not only that, but Hotaru, one of the strongest Senshi, right?

"Is something going through your mind, sister?" Hoshiko questioned.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hoshi shook her head and changed the scenery. Hoshi could only roll her eyes at the sight of Prince Darien trying to get to the moon. They changed the scenery to the youkai part of Earth.

At the present moment, Inuyasha had earned himself a lecture from Kagome for trying to hurt Shippou. This of course, had started a heated argument between the two with Inuyasha yelling that it was none of Kagome's business; Hoshi had to snicker at the blush that came from both of them because as Inuyasha yelled his face was mere inches away from Kagome's.

Not too far off, Sesshoumaru was watching Rin as she picked flowers. He seemed to be deep in thought when Rin shyly came up to him and handed him a small bouquet of flowers. Looking down at her, he placed her on his lap and absentmindedly started stroking her hair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered quietly, "Do you think that Rin will ever have a mother?"

Immediately, Sesshoumaru stopped the stroking her hair and looked down at her two large chocolate brown orbs, "We shall see, Rin."

In response, Rin only nodded. She wanted a mother for two reasons. One; she really wanted a mother's care and two; she knew that her Sesshoumaru-sama was lonely.

That was the only thing they saw when they decided to change the scenery once more. Just as they were about to change to a different scene, the silvery liquid started to seep into a deep shade of red before there was an explosion and the room was filled with miasma.

Coughing, Hoshi stood in front of Hoshiko and glared at the miasma when a baboon-clad being emerged from the cloud. Narrowing her eyes, Hoshi spat, "Naraku."

In response all he did was chuckle maliciously and before Hoshi and Hoshiko could do anything, several root-like tentacles wrapped themselves around the two sisters.

**End of Flashback**

A powerful gust erupted from behind the shoji screen doors when a female youkai entered the room. Red orbs glared at the hanyou.

"Just what did you truly accomplish?" Kagura questioned.

Before he actually gave a real response, a red orb appeared in the palm of Naraku's hand. Squeezing it slightly, Kagura fell to her knees as she clutched the cloth of her kimono.

"I've given two of the strongest beings a weakness."

* * *

Sailor Saturn glanced over the group of people. Why did the two just leave like that? Why go through all this trouble? "Pluto," Saturn said while staring at a certain star, "Do you know why Hoshi and Hoshiko went through of this?" 

Sailor Pluto turned to her fellow scout and shook her head. "Sadly, no, I never…I never thought that they'd do something like this."

"So, basically, we can blame you for getting us into this mess, right?" Takako rudely questioned earning herself a cold glare that promised death from everyone, excluding her mother of course.

To this, Sailor Uranus raised her sword two Takako's neck, "Care to repeat that?" Gulping, Takako only shook her head ever so slowly.

"Put you sword down, Uranus," Neptune admonished.

Grumbling, Uranus drew the sword away from Takako's neck. Kouga and Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at the look on the bear youkai's face. Raking her fingers through her auburn hair, Takako turned her attention towards Sesshoumaru.

However, a bright glow attracted everyone's attention.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn looked as though they were going to faint. Pluto was forced to use her key-like staff to stand while Saturn used her glaive to support herself.

"Pluto! Saturn!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was by her side helping her stand. "Are you all right?" Sailor Saturn nodded once. Turning her head to Pluto, the question in her eyes was evident.

"What is wrong with them?" Miroku inquired when all of a sudden, everyone was blinded by a bright white light.

Everyone turned their gaze towards the light. Emerging from the glow were two figures that were then revealed as Hoshi and Hoshiko.

Sesshoumaru's hand inched towards the hilt of Toukijin while Inuyasha and Yuri were both ready to flex their claws. The Senshi each stood their ground. The four territorial Taiyoukai stood in front of it all ready for whatever may happen.

However, before anyone could move,

"…no…"

"…don't…"

Everyone turned to see Pluto and Saturn; both of their breaths seemed to be labored. The Senshi of Time tried to straighten herself when she glared at the two beings that had just appeared. Sailor Saturn's eyes hardened as she followed Pluto's gaze.

Just then, there was explosion causing everyone to jump back. Without noticing it, a root-like tentacle shot forth from the smoke and wrapped itself around the Senshi of Death and Rebirth as well as the Senshi of Time.

"TRISTA! HOTARU!" all of the Senshi shouted.

"Who are you?" Inutaisho questioned as he glared through the haze to find the silhouette of someone. In response to his question, there was nothing more than a mere chortle when the smoke finally dissipated revealing a baboon clad figure.

"Your demise, or Naraku; whichever you prefer." He replied coolly.

"I suggest you let us go." Saturn hissed as the tentacle only tightened around her form, but slightly. Behind the one now known as Naraku, a gust of wind entered the scene. It seemed as though every, excluding Naraku, was pushed back slightly. It was then that two female youkai appeared. Following behind them were a horde of rogue demons.

Turning red eyes towards the Western Taiyoukai's son, Naraku sneered, "I believe you owe me thanks, Sesshoumaru; after all, if I had not requested the two wenches to…bestow upon you this lovely gift, you would never have met Hotaru."

Shocked gasps could be heard all around. It was then that Hoshiko raised her left hand and both Pluto and Saturn started to glow once again before they both de-transformed. Chuckling, Naraku nodded at Kagura who raised her fan, "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!"

Everyone was able to dodge in time. Sesshoumaru was far beyond angry. Never had he ever wanted to kill someone so badly; even more so than Inuyasha. He was about to lunge towards the swaggering hanyou when Naraku held Hotaru before his eyes and further tightened his grip around her causing her to whimper in pain. That was enough to stop Sesshoumaru cold.

With eyes seeping into red, he hissed, "let…Her…GO…" As he said this, the others were about to come to his aid with Inuyasha leading them. However, when he was able to reach Naraku, a barrier formed around them and Inuyasha… ran right into a wall. Getting up while rubbing his head, Inuyasha looked at Naraku who threw the Senshi of Time into the barrier. Everyone attacked the invisible wall, but it was to no avail.

"Where did this barrier come from?" Kagome questioned her sister. Everyone glared at Naraku who only cast them a mere glance.

"As you can see, having to beings such as Hoshi and Hoshiko can have its…benefits." His gaze turned back to a red-eyed Sesshoumaru who seemed to be looking back from Hotaru to his father and brother then to Naraku.

"Heh, not so easy is it? Tell you what, Sesshoumaru-sama; I will give you a choice." He sneered. As he said this, Sesshoumaru's beast growled its disapproval. It wanted its intended, but knows its kin was in danger. It did not help when he heard a yelp of pain come from everyone all at once.

Sneering, Naraku questioned, "What is it going to be?"


	16. Chapter 15

**My Fallen Angel **

WARNING: Character Death!  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

Chapter 15

**_Previously_**

"Heh, not so easy is it? Tell you what, Sesshoumaru-sama; I will give you a choice." He sneered. As he said this, Sesshoumaru's beast growled its disapproval. It wanted its intended, but knows its kin was in danger. It did not help when he heard a yelp of pain come from everyone all at once.

Sneering, Naraku questioned, "What is it going to be?"

**_Now_**

Sesshoumaru stared into red orbs that glittered with malice. It was then that Hotaru whispered weakly, "Forget about me, Sesshoumaru, and save the others."

It was then that soft violet orbs locked with cold orbs of amber for what seemed to be an eternity. However, an eternity was not what they had when all of a sudden, Hotaru was jerked back and then she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck causing her to cringe.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he clenched his fists drawing blood. Naraku smirked as his gaze tilted downwards where he saw a very small puddle of crimson blood.

"Is it truly that difficult for the great Sesshoumaru-sama to choose? It's simple; you're family and comrades" As he said that, everyone within barrier felt as though they had been shocked, "Or…the one who holds your heart." At this, Hotaru winced in pain when he further tightened his grip on her.

Within the barrier, Inuyasha for the first time truly felt sorry for his older brother. "Aniki."

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed for a moment when he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome. She gave him a half-hearted smile. Smiling faintly, Inuyasha turned his attention back at Sesshoumaru then to Hotaru and finally to Naraku. Scowling, Inuyasha flexed his claws and started clawing at the barrier once again.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" His father said.

At his father's voice, Inuyasha ceased his useless effort only to hear Takako mutter, "Baka."

Growling, Yuri stepped up to Takako and reeled her hand back before Takako knew it, she was on the ground with a rivulet of blood trickling from the corner of his lips.

"It's too bad the Senshi never attack those weaker than themselves." Yuri stated coldly.

Trista looked over at Hoshi and Hoshiko and saw for a split second, their red eyes turned back to the blue that was theirs alone. At that moment, the symbol of Pluto appeared upon her forehead and she was now Sailor Pluto once again. Staring down at her gloved hands, an idea formed within Trista's head. She looked at Sailor Uranus and Neptune who seemed to know what she was thinking.

Sailor Mercury observed their looks and the three Outers nodded at her. "Of course." Mercury whispered gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, Mercury?" Mars asked ignoring that a certain wolf demon was staring at her.

"We can teleport out of here." Mercury replied.

"Teleport?" everyone who wasn't a Senshi questioned.

The Scouts looked at each other and nodded. It was then that all of the Scouts joined hands and each started to glow her own planetary color, "Sailor Teleport!" Before they knew it, they shocked everyone by disappearing and reappearing behind Naraku.

However, the hanyou did not even seem fazed and only snapped his fingers. The horde of demons that were poised and ready to attack did just that. They attacked.

**_"Moon Tiara Action" _**

**_"Shine Aqua Illusion" _**

**_"Fire Soul" _**

**_"Supreme Thunder" _**

_**"Venus Love Me Chain"**_

Sailor Pluto did not even make an attempt to attack the youkai. She jumped right over them without missing a step and headed straight for Hoshi and Hoshiko. 'Forgive me, my friends'

"_**Dead Scream**_" A purple sphere appeared and headed straight for the two sisters who effortlessly dodged the attack. Taking her chance, Pluto used speed she never knew she had, and appeared right behind Hoshi. Using her Garnet Rod, she struck an unsuspecting Hoshi from behind. Coming to her sister's aid, was little Hoshiko, but to no avail. "**_Dead_** _**Scream**_" Both sisters were unconscious.

The moment both of the sisters reached the cold hard ground, the barrier disappeared.

**_"HIRAIKOTSU!"_** A large boomerang type weapon tore through several youkai in one swing. Any youkai could smell the stench of blood. With practiced ease, Sango caught her weapon only being pushed back a few steps.

Miroku along with Sailor Mars were throwing several sutras. Both Kikyou and Kagome were expertly shooting arrows as the rest of the youkai resorted to swords or just their hands.

A barrier, a protective one, formed around Queen Serenity and the other Ladies.

Frowning, Naraku threw Hotaru to the floor and entered the battle. Hesitation was not there as he self-confidently attacked Inuyasha who jumped out of the way just in time. Sesshoumaru had slashed through some more of those maddening youkai with Toujikin.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood back to back as youkai surrounded from all directions.

_**"World Shaking" **_

_**"Deep Submerge"**_

After the youkai were destroyed, the two Outers nodded towards each other and ran in the direction where Pluto was fighting the demon child, Kanna.

Hotaru stood there; her eyes following different movements all at once. It was becoming too much. She fell to the floor and clutched a fistful of hair within her pale hands as her eyes slid shut. It was then that she felt something slash through her left shoulder blade.

Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku once more. Taking a step back to dodge an attack, Sesshoumaru charged through but before he could finish his attack, a scream stopped him. He turned just in time to see a Hotaru on the ground with a bleeding shoulder. Not too far away was Kagura.

An evil chuckle, however, stopped him from assisting her. "You'll never make it time. I could have Kagura kill the wench right now."

However, a blue arrow caused the smirk on Naraku's face to disappear. He traced the arrow, which was now embedded in Kagura's back purifying her, and found that it came from the miko, Kikyou who only continued to shoot more arrows.

Hotaru healed her wounded shoulder without much difficulty. Standing by her side was now Sesshoumaru. Her eyes gave him a fast once over; he was covered from head to toe in blood, some of which happened to be his own.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" He questioned without taking his eyes off of the massacre. He noticed Kouga adamantly protecting the Martian Senshi. At a nod, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards Naraku. However, before he could, an agonizing yelp caused him to seek the source. He found that it was Inuyasha being attacked by a lavender haired youkai with green eyes. (Juuroumaru) However, just then, Kagome embedded a sacred arrow through his back just as Kikyou had done with Kagura.

Sailor Jupiter and Venus both simultaneously destroyed Goshinki. Yuri, with eyes seeping into black, mercilessly destroyed Byakuya. Just then, her sensitive ears picked up something and she turned around just in time to shout "Sesshoumaru!"

At the sound of his name, Sesshoumaru turned his head; his world came to a stop. It seemed as though everyone one around him froze as, from out of nowhere, an earthy brown tentacle shot out towards him. His heart beat was the only sound he was able to hear. And at the last second, his eyes widened as he felt warm hands pushing him out of the way.

"HOTARU!" He cried out. To this, each and every single person, be it demon or human, stopped cold and turned their gaze towards the silver haired Inuyoukai.

Smirking, Naraku withdrew his tentacle while staring at the red liquid dripping upon it.

Sesshoumaru's entire being froze as Hotaru's limp figure fell upon him. The warm crimson liquid had soaked through her attire, staining herself as well as his own person.

"H-H-Hotaru…" For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was at a loss of words. The only word he managed to choke out was, "Why?"

A faint smile, so small that it was hardly recognizable, appeared on her pale features as her breathing became labored, "You i-idiot. I l-love yo…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Slowly, her eyelids became too heavy and the finally closed.

His youkai roared with pain that was far too indescribable. It clawed against Sesshoumaru's control begging to annihilate the one who hurt Hotaru. However, Sesshoumaru's body was unresponsive. The only thing he could do was lower her body to the ground. For the first time, he cared not if anyone was around; tears spilled forth. There was no attempt to stop them for he was still staring at Hotaru's unmoving form.

Everything was quiet. No one dared make a sound for fear that Hotaru's death would be confirmed should a sound be heard.

Sesshoumaru raised his grief-stricken red orbs to land on Naraku conveying the meaning of absolute abhorrence towards him.

In response, the only thing a despicable hanyou such as Naraku would do was smirk. "It seems as though my theory was indeed correct; you are each other's greatest weakness."


	17. Chapter 16

**My Fallen Angel **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Chapter 16 

**_Previously_**

Everything was quiet. No one dared make a sound for fear that Hotaru's death would be confirmed should a sound be heard.

Sesshoumaru raised his grief-stricken red orbs to land on Naraku conveying the meaning of absolute abhorrence towards him.

In response, the only thing a despicable hanyou such as Naraku would do was smirk. "It seems as though my theory was indeed correct; you are each other's greatest weakness."****

Now

Yuri knew what was about to happen. "MOVE BACK!" Everyone did as they were told, though some did not know what was about happen. However, before they could ask, a bright light captured their attention and then, before them stood a transformed Sesshoumaru.

Said youkai snarled ferociously at Naraku who took one step back at the sight of the giant white youkai before him. Sesshoumaru stood protectively over Hotaru's fallen form as he continued to gaze down at the one who killed his intended.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at his brother when he heard gasps come from behind.

Some of Naraku's incarnations were still there and one of them was about to attack Kagome. It was then that something unexpected occurred. The dormant sword that rested by his side, Tetsusaiga, began to pulse. 'What the…'

Without a second to loose, Inuyasha drew the sword by his side. What was once a rusty blade was now transformed into the feared sword only known as Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha took a moment to examine the transformed Tetsusaiga, but his scrutiny was cut short at the sound of a scream, 'Kagome!'

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called out, "Use the Kaze no Kizu!"

"Wind Scar?" Inuyasha tested the words on his lips when he saw where the demonic auras collided.

"**_KAZE NO KIZU_**!" And just like that, hundreds of youkai were destroyed. Inuyasha ran to Kagome who was on the ground. "Are you alright?"

In response, she only nodded before they turned their attention to Sesshoumaru who was still growling at Naraku.

To this, Naraku only smirked. However, a flicker of apprehension in his crimson eyes belied the confident expression worn on his face.

"What will you do now, Naraku?" Inutaisho questioned, "Your army is gone, and now you have an extremely enraged Inuyoukai on your hands; not to mention everyone else who wants to kill, particularly the Senshi."

"An army is not needed." Well, that wasn't the response they were hoping for; however, before he could utter another syllable, a massive white inuyoukai attacked suddenly the once smirking hanyou.

Sesshoumaru clawed at Naraku without much thought as he felt the hanyou's blood staining his massive paws. However, before he could eradicate Naraku off the face of the Earth, a large white beam shot forth and knocked Sesshoumaru away.

Shaking his head, red eyes fell on two unmoving figures.

Hoshi shifted her gaze from Naraku to a still transformed Sesshoumaru back to Naraku. Half of her was telling her to attack Naraku while the other was telling her to protect him.

Sailor Moon watched attentively as hesitation seemed to seep into the two sisters' being. "Princess," Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Pluto, "do you think there is a way for you to heal them? I know Hoshi and Hoshiko. They're not like this."

"There might be a way." Moon replied and she turned back to Hoshi and Hoshiko, "but, I'll need two of you to hold them in place. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded toward each other and told the Princess of the moon that they would do as she asked.

After nodding to them, Uranus and Neptune ran quickly and soon appeared behind the two sisters.

Both were held in a full-nelson by the two Outer Senshi. "Let us go," Hoshi hissed as she struggled against Uranus's hold.

"Sorry," replied Uranus, "but this is for your own good."

Before Hoshi could retort, a voice cried out, "**_Moon tiara stardust!_**"

This caught everyone's attention as they all saw a golden mist hover over the two sisters. Instantly, their struggles stopped and they slacked in the two Senshi's hold. Their silvery hair covered their eyes.

Naraku's bloodied figure trembled in fury, '_how dare they!_' Without a thought, he quickly stood up and headed towards Serena's unguarded figure.

Serena looked over her shoulder to find Naraku making his way towards her without anyone in his way.

"SAILOR MOON!"

Uranus and Neptune were too busy staring at Sailor Moon to notice Hoshi and Hoshiko's bodies tensing. The two sisters slowly raised their heads revealing their normal ocean-blue eyes.

Both of them teleported out of Uranus and Neptune's holds and instantly stood in front of Naraku. A disgusted scowl appeared on Hoshi's normally vivacious features.

In a low deadly tone, Hoshi whispered softly, "You loathsome hanyou, Naraku…"

"…for your crimes…" Hoshiko hissed in an equally stony voice.

"…against fate…" said Hoshi.

"…die…" Hoshiko finished. The unnerving voice she used was so chilling when coming from the mouth of someone who appeared only to be seven.

Slowly, the two brought their hands up as their eyes faded into a silvery color. Hoshiko looked over her shoulder and asked quietly, "Are we the only one's who are going to have fun?"

"Hell, no," Inuyasha replied, "**_KAZE no KIZU_**!"

Sesshoumaru, having reverted back to his humanoid form, drew Toukijin, "**_SYOU RUU HA_**!"

The Senshi joined in.

_"**Moon Tiara Action**" _

_"**Shine Aqua Illusion**" _

_"**Fire Soul**" _

_"**Supreme Thunder**" _

_"**Venus Love Me Chain**"_

"**_Dead Scream_**"

"_**World** **Shaking**"_

"_**Deep** **Submerge**"_

Both Kikyou and Kagome simultaneously shot their arrows charged with their miko energy.

'_Naraku_,' Sesshoumaru thought, '_you shall rue the day you have crossed paths with this Sesshoumaru_.'

Naraku could not even scream in agony. He was not worthy of such a privilege. It was then that the ground opened and everyone around saw a black orb travel down the very depths of hell.

"Is it…is it over?" Yuri asked quietly.

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru who was already back at Hotaru's side. Drawing Tenseiga, he focused until he saw the tiny messengers of hell. He never saw them. "Worthless trash," he whispered as he threw the useless sword away.

Gathering her lifeless body in his arms, Sesshoumaru placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry. It should have been this Sesshoumaru who died, not you."

"Do you wish for her to return?" whispered none other Hoshiko. Sesshoumaru immediately focused his attention on the small girl. "Do you love her?"

Without any hesitation, Sesshoumaru answered, "Yes, I do."

Hoshi smiled at his response, "Then, Sesshoumaru of the West, son of the great Inutaisho, you must do only thing one thing."

At this, everyone stared expectantly at Sesshoumaru who instantly nodded.

Hoshiko stated, "You must rewrite your destiny; prove that without the interference of the Daughters of the Stars, Hotaru will love you no matter what, prove that love can even defy what fate has already written."

Sesshoumaru had no idea what they were talking about but did not have the time to ask when Hoshi placed her index finger on his crescent moon. Instinctively, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on Hotaru. She chanted in an ancient tongue that no one understood.

Then a bright light engulfed everyone once again and in a flash, everyone was gone leaving behind only Hoshi, Hoshiko, and Sailor Pluto.

"If it not for the fact that I wanted Hotaru to live, I would most likely have to punish you for disrupting the time stream…**_again_**." Pluto stated bluntly, although inwardly, she was happy to have her friends back.

Laughing lightly, Hoshi replied, "Pluto, leave a little; you have to admit, it was fun doing something different for once. Controlling fate can be a tiresome task and even you tire from standing there at the Gate of Time day after day."

"Hn," was the ever intelligent reply that Hoshi received.

"Sister," Hoshiko murmured, "We have a guest to greet."

"Ah, how could I have forgotten?" Hoshi asked. Trista and Hoshiko shook their heads.

**On Earth**

It was another day on Earth as the sun began to rise. Sesshoumaru, being the early riser that he was, awoke to greet the morning sun. 'Something is…off,' was the first thought that came to his mind.

Shrugging it off as if it were nothing, he sauntered through the halls passing one room where he could hear Inuyasha snoring…_loudly_. Opening another door, he slid the shoji screen door slightly to find Rin just beginning to awaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came scuttling down the hall with a piece of parchment in his hands, "a letter from Lady Yuri."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru sent the toad youkai off and entered his private office.

"_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_How are you? Good? Ok, enough about you; my parents are, once again, trying to set me up with another egotistical bastard who is only interested in my **stunning** beauty. What a wonderful mate he will be, don't you agree?_

_I heard from Kouga that Takako's already preparing some kind of speech when you '_chooseher as your mate_.' I pity you, my friend. _

_But on to more pressing matters; HOW DARE YOU TELL INUYASHA THAT I **MIGHT** BE JUST ENOUGH OF A CHALLENGE FOR **HIM**! YOU BASTARD, I COULD DEFINITELY TAKE HIM DOWN!_

_Now that that's out of the way, help me think of a way to torture other 'promising suitors'._

_Your dearest, most wonderful, amazing, COULD-DEFINTELY-TAKE-DOWN-A-HANYOU, adoring, caring friend,_

_Yuri of the South_"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Taking a black piece of paper, he dipped his brush into the ink and began his reply. It was still early in the morning, so no one was up at this hour anyway.

"_Dear Yuri,_

_This is how you rid yourself of unwanted pests…_"

**On Saturn**

Hotaru had awoken as if it were any other day on Saturn. As she stretched slightly, the pendent around her neck shone in the light.

'Something's…off' she thought to herself but brushed it off immediately. It was then that a servant entered her room.

"My Princess, your bath is ready."

Slipping into the second room that was connected to her own, she looked at the room around her. It was a model of a natural hot spring found on Earth. Hotaru welcomed the hot steamy mist that engulfed her as if it were a warm blanket.

Sliding herself gently into the warm waters, Hotaru began to wash herself.

It didn't take too long and after she wrapped herself in a towel, Hotaru began humming a tune her mother used to sing…

After that, she slipped into a sleeveless lavender dress that reached her knees. Hotaru entered the dining hall, a large room that had a marble floor while the walls were surrounded by stained-glass window that each bore the image of a past ancestor, to find her father looking over a treaty with Neptune.

Smiling, Hotaru sat down and silently ate her breakfast.

At the same time, the princess of Saturn and the young lord of Earth thought to themselves, '_Just another day_…'


	18. Chapter 17

**Saturn's Spawn**: I'm alive! I'm surprised actually since I just endured a whole week with my relatives, (I love 'em, but sometimes they suffocate me) Anyway, let's do a recap, shall we? Naraku killed Hotaru, then everyone else killed him, the sisters are free of his control, Hotaru's brought back to life, and no one remembers anything...Sounds great.

Well, now let's see what Sesshoumaru's gonna do now.

…

Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys so rock my world:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha; I do own my OCs though.

-

-

-

"An invitation?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the parchment held within her father's hand.

A nod was his response as he continued to read the letter's contents. "Indeed," her father replied, "an invitation to Earth. It appears as though the young youkai lord, Sesshoumaru, is in need of a mate in order to inherit the Western Lands."

Hotaru thought for a moment. Did she truly wish to go? In all honesty, she felt as though something was pulling her to Earth, but what? She didn't know.

"You do not have to go," Cronos mentally pleaded his daughter not to go, but aloud, he made it sound as if it were merely a suggestion. She was all that he had left in memory of his late wife, and he did not want to lose his daughter…not yet.

-

-

-

A few days later on Earth, the heir to the Western Lands had a conversation with his own father. "What is this?" Sesshoumaru questioned impassively as his father handed a scroll to him after he read the first few names to himself, '_Takako_,' Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched. Whatever involved Takako could not be good. '_Princess Amy, Princess Raye, Princess Lita, Princess Mina, Princess Trista, Princess Hotaru… Hotaru… Why does that name sound familiar_?'

"This, Sesshoumaru," his father responded as he sat down at his desk while taking the scroll from his elder son's hands, "is a list of eligible females that shall be attending the gathering in your honor."

In response, Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I don't need a woman, who is only interested in my looks and power. I'd sooner choose Yuri." He slightly cringed at the thought since Yuri was nothing more than a sister to him; he was also aware of the fact that Yuri would kill him, or at least do something REALLY unpleasant to him, if he came to her with any intentions of the sort.

"Several of the princesses of the other planets shall be arriving early due to the time differences. I want you to go and greet the princesses of the Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn because they shall be the first to arrive. The others shall arrive later on," Inutaisho stated, blatantly ignoring Sesshoumaru's comment.

Without giving an answer, Sesshoumaru just left the room.

Outside his father's office, the heir to the Western lands thought about many things. '_Why does everything these past few days feel like a blur? Why does that name sound so familiar to this Sesshoumaru? Why? WHY_?'

He was so deep into his thoughts that the Western heir did not even notice a groveling Jaken and stepped right on him, before he continued on his way.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru!" a voice cried out interrupting Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he turned to find Inuyasha running up to him. As soon as Inuyasha began to skid to a stop, he asked, "Did you forget already?"

Sesshoumaru then recalled that Yuri was coming up from the South for a visit.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hoshi and Hoshiko sat languidly on the floor. The universe surrounded the room as they continued to watch comets that passed them. "How much longer, Sister," the younger sibling asked as she started to stand.

Hoshi brought three fingers up and tapped each one, when all of a sudden, the silvery liquid from the bowl started to seep into a deep shade of red before there was an explosion and the miasma filled the room.

"You can come out now, Naraku," Hoshi commanded casually as she circled the baboon-clad figure hidden within the miasma. Several root-like tentacles shot out from underneath his cloak; however, when he expected to capture the two sisters, he caught nothing.

It was then that he looked up to find Hoshiko hovering before him, "Did you really think we'd fall for the same trick twice, hanyou?"

Behind him, Hoshi, in all of her animated brightness, purred with malice lacing each word, "Surely you didn't think we'd let something like that go unpunished, would you, Naraku?"

And the most frightening thing happened. Hoshiko smiled.

"Oh, whatever shall we do with you?" Hoshi pondered for a few moments while Naraku remained frozen in mid-air. She paced back and forth in the air before Hoshiko interrupted by bringing her hand up.

It was then that several red orbs shot out from Naraku.

"Returning the hearts to Kagura and Kanna?" Hoshi questioned. In response, Hoshiko only shrugged as her sister continued her pacing. She muttered quietly to herself, "I could just drop you off on some random planet and have you die from lack of air." … "I could have you placed in hell. I've got some connections down there."

"Hoshi, you created hell in the first place." Hoshiko stated rolling her eyes at her sister's silliness.

"I know! Trista, I need your help!" Hoshi shouted allowing her voice to echo through the universe. After a few moments, a purple light appeared momentarily blinding everyone before Sailor Pluto stood there, glaring coldly at Naraku.

"Trista! Oh, how I missed you! You won't believe the hell that jerk put me through!"

"Hoshi, I just saw you a few moments ago when you told Sesshoumaru to rewrite his history. I'm still not happy about you taking over my powers like that."

"I know, but you have to admit; Naraku's plan did prove something! Sesshoumaru and Hotaru can fall in love!"

Trista only shook her head before she turned her attention toward the frozen hanyou whose face seemed to be fixed in a perpetual scowl. "Explain to me what Naraku was trying to do again."

The two sisters glared at Naraku before Hoshi spoke, "He was trying to take over Japan. However, he decided that Sesshoumaru would be too much of a trouble. Apparently, he couldn't find a true weakness so he decided to create one for the Inu youkai. So, when he found out about Hoshiko and me, he captured us and manipulated our minds. I don't remember exactly what he did to have such an influence over us. He was the one telling us to kidnap Hotaru and place her on Earth. You know the rest. When the most prominent Taiyoukai were gathered all together, he had us transport everyone to that small planet. He actually almost succeeded since he killed one of the strongest Senshi. Of course, his whole plan backfired. And now, time is being rewritten and we have a floating hanyou in our room."

A few moments of silence went by.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into all of this." Hoshiko apologized, genuinely serious.

Trista brought her hand up, "What's done is done. Now, what did you want me to do?"

Hoshiko slapped her hand over her forehead, "Oh, right! Well, I decided that the most fitting punishment is to have Naraku relive his death over and over again… at least until I'm bored and ready to send his dead corpse to hell."

"Hoshiko, you know that since time is being rewritten right now, Naraku's death did not 'happen.'"

"Ahh, but Trista, I am a goddess of Fate. I can do as I please, and what I plan to do is create a sub-dimension just for this purpose only, where time and logic do not apply."

Trista only shook her head with a small smile on her face, "You have no idea how much it frightens me to know that the fate of the ENTIRE universe rests in your hands."

"Hm, but that's what you love about me." Hoshiko chirped.

-

-

-

Outside in the gardens, Sesshoumaru sought the tranquility that he desperately needed. With everything that was going on, there never seemed to be a moment where he could just sit down.

"Sesshoumaru!" The young Inu lord turned to see a familiar face. It was none other than Yuri, who sauntered up to him and smirked, "I hear that you have to find a mate."

Both of them were sitting underneath the shade of a plum blossom tree.

"You've heard correctly, Yuri, but unfortunately, no, you are not allowed to kill Takako."

Yuri resisted the urge to pout before she sighed, "Sesshoumaru, what kind of a mate are you looking for anyway?

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, "Someone, _preferably youkai_, who has to be as intelligent as she is powerful. Someone I can just talk to; someone who can hold a conversation that does not have to do with clothes or other trivial things. I also want Rin to be comfortable around her."

Yuri gave Sesshoumaru a thoughtful look. She knew her friend better than most people did. She had once made it a goal to find the perfect mate for Sesshoumaru.

After a moment of silence, the two turned their gaze towards the sky.

After a few moments, Sesshoumaru questioned, "So what about you, Yuri? You're also at the age where Lord Katsu will want you to look for a suitable mate. This Sesshoumaru should not be the only one who is having…_fun_."

"Tch, I'm not that hard to figure out, Sesshoumaru, unlike a certain someone." She could've sworn she heard a growl. "I want someone strong. I also want someone who is level-headed in any dire situation, but can still make me laugh." A sad smile appeared that didn't escape Sesshoumaru's notice. "When was the last time we both laughed, Sesshoumaru; I mean laughed as if we were those same silly little pups again?"

A nostalgic look appeared in her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Well, most importantly, I want someone who won't use me to gain power."

It was Sesshoumaru's turned to look thoughtful (well, as thought as he could look with losing his emotionless mask). This was the reasons he always worried over his "little sister." She was exactly what any power-seeking youkai would want.

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts, before putting her more _recognizable_ façade on, "Anyway, where is Inuyasha? I haven't greeted my "little brother" yet."

In turn, Sesshoumaru merely returned a smirk, "Well, then by all means, milady, do not let this Lord hinder you from your quest."

For just one moment longer, Yuri and Sesshoumaru were just themselves as Yuri returned his smirk, "Milord, would you care to aid this Lady as she embarks on such a perilous journey."

"For a chance to wreak havoc on my half-breed half-brother? Of course."

As they were searching for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru thought back to what Yuri had said. It was then that an idea had struck him. His eyes traveled ahead to find the crafty look in Yuri's eyes before thinking silently to himself, 'He's perfect for her.' With that, he would write a letter a soon as he was done with Inuyasha.

-

-

-

A few days later, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Yuri were on their way to lands in the center, the neutral lands that no one ruled, which made it an ideal place for gatherings. They were going to greet the princesses, who were arriving soon, there.

"What do you think they're going to be like?" Inuyasha questioned. He had vaguely recalled his father speaking of princesses who were from the other planets; however, the younger generation of youkai (Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Yuri, Kouga, Takako etc.) had never really believed in them. It would be interesting to meet the people they regarded as nothing more than fairytales or myths.

Yuri and Sesshoumaru looked at each other before they shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe they're like Takako." Yuri teased. She noticed that her little remark made Sesshoumaru tense slightly. "Or maybe they're sweet girls sent from the heavens above."

"It doesn't matter. The sooner this dreaded gathering is over, the sooner I may kill father for interfering in my life again."

"Keh, who knows, Sesshoumaru, you might just meet the love of your cold, lonesome life." Inuyasha remarked as he walked ahead. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. While Inuyasha was not looking, he summoned his whip and cut of nearly a whole foot of Inuyasha's long hair. Inuyasha yelped before he turned around to see soft tresses of silver that lay innocently on the ground.

Once Inuyasha finished mourning over the loss of his beloved hair, he looked up to find Sesshoumaru and Yuri already up ahead.

"That was cruel, Sesshoumaru," Yuri remarked coolly, not that she really cared for Inuyasha's _unfortunate_ loss.

-

-

-

"This is just a waste of time to me," a less-than-thrilled Amara commented as she, Michelle, and Hotaru prepared to make the journey to Earth. Presently, they were waiting for Trista who said she had some unfinished business to attend to before they leave.

"You have to admit; don't you find it odd that the Earth finally chose to invite us to something? I mean, the only connection they have outside their own planet is to the Moon, and is rare in and of itself." Michelle stated, staring at the night sky.

Hotaru remained silent the whole time.

"Are we ready to leave?" a voice from behind them questioned. The three princesses turned to find Trista, who was not wearing her normal sailor uniform. "I've been granted a temporary break from my duties."

The four princesses brought their hands up, each hand glowing with their signature color, and a portal appeared. Amara, always the daring one, was the first to enter, followed by Michelle, then Trista, and finally Hotaru.

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Yuri were waiting patiently at the designated meeting point in the Central lands. Sesshoumaru sat underneath the shade of the tree, while Inuyasha could be heard not too far off complaining about late princesses. Yuri, tired of hearing Inuyasha's grumbles, threw a rock at his abnormally thick head, effectively earning a glare and a growl from said hanyou.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, your hair is so shiny that there's a glare from the sun. Throwing a rock at you moved you far away enough that I won't become blind." Yuri responded with a shrug of her shoulders as she resumed glaring at the sky.

Feeling a brawl about to erupt, Sesshoumaru was about to say something when a portal appeared. Well, that's normal. Closing their eyes for a moment to avoid blindness, the three didn't notice the four princesses exiting the portal.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Trista greeted with a bow. The other three mirrored her gesture only to have it returned with a single nod of his head. Sesshoumaru stared at the three with nothing more than apathetic eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Yuri stepped forward, "Good afternoon. My name is Yuri. Don't mind Sesshoumaru, he's always comes off as a bit stand-offish. It's his strange way of saying hello. Oh, and that's Inuyasha." A clawed hand was extended, waiting for a response.

Hotaru smiled faintly and extended her own hand, shaking the hand of the female Inu. "Good afternoon, Lady Yuri. My name is Hotaru." At this, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, giving Hotaru attention that he did not want to give. "This is Trista. Beside her is Amara, and the Princess with the aquamarine hair is Michelle."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go!" Inuyasha barked, obviously still made at Yuri for throwing a rock at his head.

After a few moments Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards an unusually talkative Yuri, who was conversing with Hotaru very openly as if they had met before.

As they continued their journey back to the Western lands, he growled in a language that only Inu Youkai understood. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, it was a more ancient language, and because he was a half-demon, he couldn't quite understand it.

::_You seem talkative today, Yuri_::

::_I have no idea what you're talking about, Sesshoumaru_::

The princesses turned to Inuyasha with an inquisitive look in their eyes. He only shrugged as he responded, "Don't mind them. They do it when they don't want people to know what they're talking about. It's only entertaining if Takako is here, because it sure as hell annoys her when they talk to each other."

::_I saw that look in your eye, Sesshoumaru_::

::_I haven't the faintest idea about what you speak of, Yuri_::

::_I know you felt it, too. There's something strange about that Hotaru girl. I'm going to find out what_::

::_Do what you will; just remember that they're here as guests_::

::_Are you expecting me to transform into my other form and eat them, Sesshoumaru_?::

::_Somehow, that would not surprise me if they prove to be dangerous_::

::_Sesshoumaru, your father personally invited them. How bad can they be_?::

::_As long as they're not like Takako_::

::_If they are, which I doubt, I'll sit back and watch _you_ eat them_::

While they were speaking, Hotaru was observing both of them as the two youkai walked ahead of everyone. They seemed so familiar to her, and even though she couldn't understand them, she could see the sibling-like bond they shared. However, that bond also seemed familiar. Had she met these two before?

Taking a small break from their conversation, both Yuri and Sesshoumaru simultaneously looked over their shoulders discreetly.

Amara and Inuyasha were arguing over something before Michelle calmed Amara down with a touch to the shoulder. Hotaru and Setsuna seemed to be speaking between themselves.

::_They don't seem too bad, Sesshoumaru. But I still can't shake off that feeling about that Hotaru girl_::

::_Hm_::

::_Tch_::

::_Enough of this. You wish to speak with Hotaru, don't you_?::

::_Of course I do. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a female friend. Don't you dare mutter that bear's name_::

::_Takako was your friend_?::

::_Sesshoumaru_::

::_Well, since there are no other female heiresses, I can only assume that at one point, you and Takako were friends. Such wonderful friends you probably were_::

::_One of these days, I'm going to tell Inuyasha and Kouga how much you talk, even if it is in our language_::

::_As if they'd believe you_::

::_I'll tell them that you're secretly interested in men_::

::_Yuri_::

::_Oh, imagine the look on Kouga's face_::

::_Yuri_::

::_Once we reveal your deep dark secret, he'll have enough courage to come out with his own confession_::

::_Yuri_::

::_Then, after the first initial shock from our parents, you two will finally be able to have your happy ending_::

::_If it not for the fact that you are the only tolerable presence within these lands, I would kill you_::

::_Why? You should thank me; for once I tell Takako, she will never go near you again…or Kouga for that matter_::

Yuri grinned, showing a sharp fang before she left Sesshoumaru's to his own thoughts. She turned and restarted her conversation with Hotaru once again. Sesshoumaru mustered his coldest glare, and suddenly the temperature around Yuri dropped, but she easily ignored it.

-

-

-

The princess and Yuri were out in the gardens, accompanied by the mikos, Kikyou and Kagome. Rin had introduced herself enthusiastically to the princesses, complimenting Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru on how beautiful they looked as well as how handsome Amara appeared.

It appeared as though Kikyou and the two princesses, Trista and Hotaru enjoyed each other's company greatly.

Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to linger on Hotaru just one moment longer than he had liked before turning his eyes towards Yuri. Earlier in the week, he had sent a letter out to a certain someone.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," a baritone voice greeted. Sesshoumaru turned around to face another Inu youkai leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. Hip-length black hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall; however, his hair almost seemed to have a blue tint to it.

When he straightened his posture, he was about the same height as Sesshoumaru, with Sesshoumaru being the taller of the two. Upon his pale face were two blue stripes one each side of his face. A silver snowflake adorned his forehead. Whereas Sesshoumaru had golden eyes, this youkai had silver eyes.

His attire was very much like Sesshoumaru's own clothing, however, his clothes were navy blue where Sesshoumaru's was white and black where it Sesshoumaru's was red.

He even had a black pelt over his shoulder.

"Greetings…Yuki." Sesshoumaru said apathetically.

"Cousin, is that how you greet your favorite relative after his long journey all the way from Europe?" Yuki made a dramatic show with his hands as if he had been wounded. Sesshoumaru only scowled. How unfortunate it was that Yuki was the only male he could think of that was perfect for Yuri.

"So, where is this so called perfect female for me?" Yuki questioned, his silver eyes brightened with anticipation.

"Before I introduce you to her, know this. Yuri holds a position almost as significant as Rin to this Sesshoumaru. Should you hurt her in anyway…" Sesshoumaru left it at that. He had given his cousin many threats before.

"I get it, cousin. Hurt her and I won't have children in the future. Do you realize that you use that threat with me so many times that it's almost cliché?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned. Oh, yes, his cousin was perfect for Yuri. Hopefully, she won't hurt him too much, though when they meet.


	19. Chapter 18

**My Fallen Angel**

**Saturn's Spawn: **Hehe, my friend and I were going over the plot of this story. She told me how much it reminded her of a soap opera with all of the problems that come right after another. However, I think problems are what make this story interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**__

---

As the two cousins made their way down one corridor, side by side, InuTaisho and Lord Katsu appeared as they turned the corner. Both Sesshoumaru and Yuki bowed habitually.

"Uncle, have you been well?" Yuki questioned as he straightened himself, flashing a charming grin.

"Fine, Yuki. How is that brother of mine?" InuTaisho asked in turn. He remembered his younger brother wanting to see the world. So, not too long after he became the Taiyoukai of the Western land, his brother had set out on his journey, taking his mate along with him.

"Father is fine. Mother is slightly annoyed that he forgot her birthday…_again_." Yuki answered. He recalled his father doing everything he could to get back on his mother's good side; he wasn't around long enough, though, to see the outcome since Sesshoumaru summoned him.

"What brings you here… Yuki, was it?" Katsu asked, curious as to why the inu before him was here.

"A very lovely female named Yuri. Sesshoumaru believes I will be the one who shall melt that frigid exterior."

"Oh? Is that so?" Katsu asked with a certain glint in his coal black eyes. Sesshoumaru, who inwardly groaned at his cousin's choice of words, and InuTaisho, knowing where exactly Yuri got her more sadistic side, both discreetly stepped to the side. "And just how do you plan to accomplish this?"

"By—"

"He plans to court with her the traditional way." Sesshoumaru interrupted, knowing his cousin well enough. While it was true that Yuki would not hurt Yuri, he was a bit too…

"Sesshoumaru, the traditional way is no fun." Yuki stated before turning towards the unknown lord before him, "Who are you to ask me such questions anyway?"

"I, _little_ _boy_, am Lord Katsu of the South," He replied before adding, "Yuri's father."

Not at all fazed by this revelation, Yuki only asked, "As the protective father type that I assume you are, you will also threaten me, won't you?"

Smirking, Katsu only shook his head, "InuTaisho, please have several healers ready. Yuri is going to have fun with this one."

InuTaisho only smirked in return, "Of course, Katsu."

"What little faith you have in me, Uncle," Yuki commented. He gave a dramatic sigh as he stormed off leaving the three Inu youkai standing in the hallway, each one with one eyebrow raised.

After Yuki was out of hearing distance, InuTaisho turned to Katsu, "What do you think, my friend?"

"Hm, well, he isn't exactly what I had in mind for my daughter, but he is acceptable," he replied, pausing for a moment before adding, "to _some_ degree."

"My nephew is not as bad as he seems," InuTaisho stated, "He's just not as serious as he should be; however, he would be good for Yuri. Besides, I trust my son." At this, the two turned towards Sesshoumaru, who remained quiet.

"Why him, Sesshoumaru?" Katsu questioned. This was his daughter after all.

"Yuki, I believe, has a personality complementary to that of Yuri's."

Grinning at his son, InuTaisho remarked, "You just want to watch him make a fool of himself as he falls on his ass."

"That, Father, is nothing more than an additional benefit," Sesshoumaru explained, before adding, if he was capable of showing emotion, "a benefit that I fully intend to take advantage of."

"His sadistic taste in entertainment surely derives from you, my friend. Oh, if only your mate knew of the way you corrupted your son." Katsu stated, laughing at his friend.

"Tch, Sakura would only tell me that he is not corrupted enough, Katsu." InuTaisho answered, thinking of his deceased mate with a wistful smile.

With a hearty chuckle, the Inu Lords left Sesshoumaru alone as they continued walking down the corridor. Sesshoumaru decided that he and Yuri were very fortunate to take after their mothers as far as brains go. 'Our fathers are nothing more than children with the capabilities to cause mass destruction.'

---

"So, what do you think of Earth so far?" Yuri, who was twiddling with a piece of grass, questioned Michelle. They were watching Rin as she gathered random flowers to make a bouquet, which she will undoubtedly later give to Sesshoumaru, being the loving adopted daughter that she is.

"It certainly is beautiful," Michelle commented, staring at the blue sky. There were no such skies on the outer planets. Even Venus's skies, with all its splendor and glory, paled in comparison to the bright blue hue the stretched out fathomlessly above them.

"It has its good and bad qualities." Yuri remarked as she dropped the blade of grass only to pluck a new one off the ground.

"Bad? As far as I know, there are no wars in Japan at the moment." Trista stated. Hotaru was conversing amiably with Kikyou and Kagome as Amara continued to stare at the clouds in the sky with Michelle.

"Well, by bad qualities, I mean it has Takako." Yuri answered, not holding back on the disgust lacing her tone when she said that name.

"What's wrong with this Takako?" Amara suddenly entered the conversation, glancing over her shoulder.

Yuri lips twitched slightly, "Takako is the heiress to the Eastern lands. Her mother, Lady Kasumi, excessively coddles her daughter to the point where she is satisfied with nothing. For as long as I can remember, Takako has had her eyes set on becoming Sesshoumaru's mate. If she wasn't so spoiled, we could have become friends, but alas, that's only wishful thinking."

Her eyes drifted lazily to the side until she stopped to see a pair of black boots. She looked up to find a handsome Inu youkai in front of her. However, growing up with Sesshoumaru, she knew looks weren't everything. After all, the esteemed, honorable Sesshoumaru may be one of the most handsome man around, but he has the personality of…well, he doesn't have a personality period if you didn't know him well enough.

"Greetings, Milady," the unknown man said as he bowed slightly, "my name is Yuki."

With the barest of movements, the sides of her lips curled upwards forming the smallest of smirks as she responded, "Yuri." Tilting her head downwards slightly as a sign of acknowledgment, she flashed a small grin that was just enough to reveal sharp, white fangs. "I assume that my father has given you some type of warning."

"Actually, Yuri, your father did not," a familiar voice stated, gaining everyone's attention "he did, however, request that my father have several healers ready."

"Cousin, your description of this stunning creature did not do her any justice." Yuki remarked, loving the way that Yuri sent a glare towards Sesshoumaru. He always did love getting his cousin into trouble.

Sesshoumaru looked at his long-time friend blankly. What he saw was an annoying girl that knew exactly how to get on his nerves sometimes, as well as a sadistic little heiress who enjoyed putting honey in his hair when they were younger.

But then again, this was the youkai he saw as a sister.

Feeling bored already, Yuki cast a glance to the princesses before stating, "What a lucky devil you are, Sesshoumaru, to have such lovely choices."

"Excuse me," a low, angry voice hissed, causing the others to move away slightly, "we are NOT things that can be picked or thrown away." Yuki turned his attention to a blond haired…woman? Well, the only way he was sure was because she wore a dress. Unless…

"Amara, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way," Michelle whispered, placing a hand on Amara's shoulder to placate the Uranian princess. That did the trick.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have a seat," Hotaru gestured to an empty seat on the ground. Sesshoumaru merely glared at the spot as if it were infested with disease-ridden rodents, but only because Yuri was smiling at him with a sadistic gleam in her eyes that promised pain and torture. Something that promised damage to his prized silver hair.

"Lady Yuri, please accompany this lowly one around this beautiful garden." Yuki offered his arm. Yuri stared at him for a moment before she stood on her own and walked away, fully expecting Yuki to follow. Trista abruptly stood, pulling Amara and Michelle with her as she whispered something in their ears that caused Amara to glare furiously at Sesshoumaru. Kikyou and Kagome, sensing what was happening, hesitantly left along with Rin, who wasn't sure what was going on at all.

"So…" Hotaru started awkwardly, furious with everyone else for leaving her. She knew Trista had been holding some kind of secret, but of course, the Senshi of Time would not say. She trailed off before deciding that she had nothing to say, and that nothing was better than rambling. To occupy herself, she started twiddling a lock of her hair, a habit she had picked up whenever she was nervous. Every once in a while, she would glance to her side to see Sesshoumaru staring off into space.

…or so he appeared.

"Is there something particularly fascinating about this Sesshoumaru?" He asked, unfazed by her startled look. He turned to his side and raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

That has to be the most he said to her since her arrival. And of course, he had to sound obnoxiously arrogant about it.

---

"This is boring," Hoshi remarked as she stared in to the almighty bowl with its almighty silvery contents. She, along with Hoshiko, watched Hotaru and Sesshoumaru sitting in silence. "At this rate, Sesshoumaru will mate Takako. What were you thinking when you said Sesshoumaru had to rewrite his history?"

Hoshiko regarded her sister blankly as she replied with a bland tone, "Sister, that was your idea. According to you, it would be more dramatic if 'Sesshoumaru embarked on a journey to win his true love's heart.'"

Hoshi looked genuinely confused as she blinked, before gently tapping her head, "Of course it was! And what a splendid idea it is!"

"Yes," Hoshiko responded sarcastically, "and what a fine job he's doing since he has absolutely no memory of his love for Hotaru."

Hoshi stared at the bowl broodingly, "Yes, that does make a bit of a problem, ne?"


End file.
